Naruhontas
by Bluegirl20
Summary: This is the original disney story, except Naruto is Pocahontas and Sasuke is John Smith. The rest of the characters are mentioned in the story. I hope all my readers enjoy. WARNING: CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE,SEXUAL CONTENT AND A POSSIBLE LEMON IN THE ENDING
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISE SURPRISE LEISEFLUSTERN! Heheh... Did I say the surprise was supposed to be on Monday? I meant friday... XD Yes I know you've been all waiting for this goddamn story to finally come! *Pouts like Naruto* I still wish I could write stories like Master of the Rebels and Darkalbino, OH and I represent this WHOLE story to LeiseFlustern, Master of the Rebels, Darkalbino, Rasengan22, Michelerene, etc... Hope you enjoy but I want to remind you all that some parts of this movie is changed around so.... yeah enjoy!

* * *

"Be back safe ok sweety?" asked the mother of the blonde 19-year-old.

"Yes _mommy_," he sarcastically replied, turning to the brunet man,"Take care of mom 'til I get back un,"

"Don't I always Deidara?" he asked knowingly. Deidara rolled his light blue eyes at him and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Dad are you go--oof--!" His father had embraced him into a fierce hug instead of a hand shake.

"I'm gonna miss you son..." he sadly said, straightening up.

"_Are_ you really un?" Deidara smirked from his sarcasm.

"Surprisingly yes, but at least I won't have to put up with your annoyance for the next month or so," his father chuckled out.

"Ha ha... very funny," the blonde angrily mumbled the last part.

After a few moments of silence his mother shot up, blinking numerous of times to stop her tears from escaping.

"Hurry Deidara or you'll be left out!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in a 'shooing' manner.

"Bye mom, dad un," Both parents nodded to him. The teen sprinted towards the ship, seeing two men talking amongst themselves near the railing as he entered.

"Hey Pein look," the shark-looking man pointed at a raven,"its that Uchiha guy,"

"Whoop-de-do," Pein replied sarcastically.

Deidara, being the nosy person that he is, walked over to the conversing men.

"Excuse me, but are you talking about 'Uchiha Sasuke' un?" Both men turned their heads to look at the curious blonde.

"Yeah he's our captain... who are _you_?" he inspected the blonde from head to toe,"I've never seen you before."

"I'm Deidara un," he quickly told him. The blue man looked at him suspiciously.

"Nice to meet you kid, I'm Kisame, and this," he gestured his hand at the redhead,"is my loving friend Pein."

Pein looked away with utter annoyance, ignoring Deidara's snickering.

"Hey chicken ass why are you here?" Kisame mockingly asked the pale man, changing the subject.

"Well you know," the raven-haired man jumped off the cannon he was standing on,"I can't just let you guys have all the fun with the savages."

Kisame shook his head, smiling. Sasuke smirked,"Who are _you_?" he jirked his head at the teen. Deidara looked at him with his arms crossed.

"Deidara, you must be Sasuke...?" he slowly asked, just in case he was speaking to the wrong person. Sasuke nodded, a serious expression appearing in his face as he looked up.

"Orochimaru..." he mumbled to himself. Pein noticed Sasuke glaring at the governor. He patted the raven on the shoulder, making Sasuke jump slightly.

"Good evening gentlemen..." he nodded at everyone aboard the ship,"Let'sss go."

A group of men (Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Sasuke, and Deidara) shifted toward their working areas, untieing the ropes that stopped the ship from drifting away.

And that's when the real journey begins...

"Tobi needs to run!" Tobi yelled frantically.

"Goddamn it Tobi," Kisame held onto a wooden pole,"Quit being such a fucking pussy!"

Great. Just great. Why did a thunderstorm have to start at a time like this?

"PULL!" Pein commanded. Everyone pulled the sails into a position that would keep the ship moving.

But too bad for him, because a huge wave had formed, crashing onto the crew, and losening the sails.

"Fuck dude this is just bull shit!" Sasori shouted through the drops of rain.

"C'mon un c'mon," Deidara muttered to himself as he tried to secure a cannon against the railing,"Oh s--"

Another wave. Then another. It was getting into his last nerves. Coughing, Deidara managed to hold the drifting cannon for at least a minute. The teen looked up, his hair covering most of his view.

"Hey Sasuke, mind giving me a hand un?!"

Sasuke peered down at the struggling blonde, immediately thinking of an idea. Then he saw a rope dangling from up high. Let's swing on a vine like Tarzan, he thought. Jumping onto the long piece of material, Sasuke slid all the way down towards the floor. The raven smirked, that was fun. Oh shit. Deidara!

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss something?" Sasuke asked innocently, tieing the cannon beside the railing. Deidara glared at the 'innocent' man.

"Of course not I was j--"

"Hey guys start saying your prayers 'cause this babe is a big one!" Kisame bellowed from a short distance. Could this day get any worse?!

"Wha--" Deidara was cut off when an enormous wave fell on top of himself and Sasuke. Yeahhh it definitely got worse.

Sasuke was lucky enough to grab hold of that rope hanging from up high, because unfortunately Deidara was--

CRACK

Deidara broke the wooden railing extremely hard with the side of his body, falling into the icy cold water beneath him.

Pein cupped his hands around his mouth,"MAN OVERBOARD!"

"HELP!" Deidara hoped he wasn't going to die. Sadly, he didn't think he was going to make it back.

"Just forget it he's a goner!" Kisame yelled over the pressuring wind.

SPLASH

Sasuke had jumped straight into the ocean water, searching for--what he called--a 'yellow head'.

Found him, he thought. He swam over to the half-breathing blonde. Was he ok?

The raven reached the teen, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist as to make sure he wouldn't disappear into the depths of the ocean.

Pein ran over to the broken railing, deciding whether or not he should save them both, or if he should turn around and forget this whole thing ever happened. He sighed, not believeing the decision he had made.

"Someone get me a life preserver NOW!" Tobi came running frantically in a matter of seconds, holding a preserver against his chest.

"Tobi got one for Pein, Tobi good boy!" Pein growled furiosly at the idiotic man, snatching the object away from him.

He grabbed a long piece of rope, attaching it to the preserver, and aiming it towards Sasuke's direction.

"Sasuke CATCH!" He threw the round object at the raven, who was waiting for a savior to come and get him.

Sasuke placed the life preserver through himself, till having a death grip arond the blonde's waist.

"Man you guys gotta lose some weight," he muttered to himself, grunting everytime he pulled onto the rope.

THUMP THUMP

Both men (who were soaked from head to toe) made it back safely onto the ship, thanks to Pein.

"Well," Sasuke chuckled, looking up at the older man,"I thought you were gonna leave us there to die."

"If you tell anyone I saved you, I'll murder you," Pein gave him a death glare as he spoke.

Sasuke held his hands up in defense,"Ok fine."

Sasori came running up to them, a frown on his face.

"Are you ok Uchiha?" he questioned monotonously. Sasuke nodded.

"Deidara," Sasuke laughed lightly,"get your lazy ass up," He paused his laughter, looking at the still figure that lay on the floor. Sasori brushed away the wet hair stuck onto Deidara's face.

Sasori was the first to react, getting down on his knees and turning the teen over.

"Deidara?" Sasori asked worriedly. Pein and Sasuke watched, their hearts pounding at the sight before them.

Sasori held the blonde up with his right arm, and used his left hand to check the pulse on his neck.

"Fuck," Sasori cursed under his breath,"Think fast."

Sasuke, nervously watching the scene, made an unknown sound as Sasori pressed his lips against Deidara's.

"Holy. Shit." Pein whispered, astounded. The raven smirked, looking at the way the redhead performed CPR.

Cough Cough

Deidara coughed uncontrollably inside of Sasori's moist cavern. Sasori backed away, helping the blonde stop coughing by patting him softly on the back.

"Are you ok?" Deidara looked up at him.

"D-Did you just...?" Deidara blushed a tomato red as Sasori smiled warmly at him.

"Only 'cause I did CPR," Sasori placed Deidara's left arm around his neck,"Let me help you get up."

Deidara nodded sheepishly, standing up simultaneously.

"AHH!"

Sasori stopped, turning his head to look at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked with concern.

Deidara gulped, screaming in utter pain as he clutched the side of his stomach.

"Dude!" Sasuke panic yelled. Sasori shook his head calmly.

"His ribs," he paused to pick up Deidara bridal style,"are broken on the side."

"Ahh--goddamn it..." Deidara whispered, his head falling back weakly.

"I'll be back, make sure to tell me when we've arrived to the frikin place,"

Sasuke and Pein nodded, watching the redhead jump directly in front of a door that was halfway across the ship and enter it.

Then... Silence. Dead silence. At least Sasuke had the balls to break it.

"W-What just happened?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide opened. Pein slowly shook his head from side to side.

"I...don't know,"

Sasuke gasped lightly and looked at the man with a hint of excitement.

"Give you one guess," he asked knowingly to Pein.

"Yeah?" Pein turned his head to the side,"What is it?"

"I'll bet you my dick Sasori likes him," Sasuke grinned at the change of expression on Pein's face.

"No need to bet your dick," Pein looked from Sasuke, to the door, and back to Sasuke again with a rare smile," because I think your right."

* * *

There you go guys! I hope I put their 'personalities' in this the way I was supposed to... If you even know what I mean... Anyways! Thank you for reading, but unfortunately I won't be writing any more chapters until the end of spring break which is going to end in... about a week... -gives a nervous face to everyone as they glare angrily at me- I'm sorry but i'm going to the Fair in Miami-Dade, The Ritz-Carlton with my mom, Busch Gardens in Tampa, FL, AND a frikin hotel! AHH HELP ME! So yes I apologize for the long wait that awaits you... Love you please review! XD RHYMING ROX! Love you LeiseFlustern... and Darkalbino XD!!!!!!


	2. Who's that guy?

Chapter 2: Who's that guy?

Lol here's your next chapter. And thank you so much for the reviews that you guys have given me! Omg and LeiseFlustern was all OMG OMG OMG ITS FINALLY HERE! Holy. Shit. I was cracking up at that one.

Replies to your reviews:

OrangeSpiral: Thank you for letting me know that you want me to update this story lol-gives cookie-

LeiseFlustern: I love that long review you posted there lol. And that's a coincidence how your friend was singing "Colors of the wind". Is she a good singer? XD -gives cookie with chocolate milk-

horsegirl08: Yes I know a added that 'twist' into the story, but I still think I didn't do it good. I think it sucked 'cause I was a bit tired lol. -gives big cookie-

Deidara's Seme: Love that username dude! And yes I know this is a SasuNaru, but I wanted to put some extra couples into the story... You'll find out about the new pairings later on...-gives bag of cookies-

* * *

"Konnichiwa Kakashi," the blonde man greeted.

Kakashi bowed,"Konnichiwa Minato-sama."

"Wow..." Minato smiled,"It's good to be home."

"Yeah," Kakashi looked at everyone,"A lot of smiling faces now that your back."

Minato nodded,"Yes...but..."

Kakashi raised a confused brow,"What is it?"

"Where is my son?" Minato asked after a moment.

Kakashi rolled his eyes a little,"You know Naruto, he's exactly like his mother, always following those stupid trails of wind..."

Minato laughed at the grey-haired man, patting him on the back and escorting him towards the small village.

* * *

A trail of windy leaves headed towards the spiky blonde haired teen that was standing on a steep cliff, just above a waterfall.

"Naruto your father's back, get down here!" echoed a familiar voice. Naruto smiled brightly as he turned to look at his flying friend.

"He's back Flit c'mon!" Naruto ran away to go to his best friend, when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

Naruto chuckled, running towards the steep cliff he was standing on, only to dive into the water.

Splash

The girl on the canoe crossed her arms defiantly as she smirked,"Show off." She leaned against the small boat, staring into the water.

"Naruto where are you?" She started to worry,"Naruto!"

_SPLASH_

Naruto had turned the canoe over, swam down and followed the girl.

"Naruto-cough-you baka!" She panted slightly to regain her voice,"Don't you think-cough-we're a little to old for these games?"

"Not really," Naruto said matter-of-factly,"Help me turn this thing over."

Flit was actually stuck onto the canoe's side when they turned it over.

"Oi Naruto, did you figure out what that dream was?" She asked, interested.

"Nope," Naruto got inside the canoe,"I don't know Sakura..."

"EWW!" Sakura shrieked in disgust.

"What?"

"NARUTO PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!"

"What do you--" Naruto looked down at himself,"Shit!"

He snatched his wool made pants from the water, slipping them back on.

"Damn Naruto, now I'm scarred for life..." Sakura said, shivering from the incident.

"Oh please Sakura-chan... Let's just go," Naruto grabbed Flit from the water,"C'mon Flit we really gotta go..."

He pressed softly into the bird's chest, making water spit out from its beak.

-

-

-

-

"-warriors fought with courage, but none as bravely as Gaara, he has..."

"Ohhh he is sooo handsome," Sakura said from behind Naruto.

Naruto scoffed,"I especially love his smile." Gaara looked at everyone with a face of Get-anywhere-near-me-and-you-will-die.

"We will feast in his honor," Minato finished, raising his wooden staff.

Sakura cheered and whooped along with the rest of the villagers. Naruto on the other hand, calmly walked over to his father with his arms spread apart.

"Naruto," Minato happily said.

Naruto embraced him into a loving hug,"Konnichiwa father."

"It gives me great joy to see you son," Minato stated with a smile.

"I'm so glad you came home safely dad."

"Come with me Naruto," Minato led him into his tent made of fine animal skin,"I want to hear everything you've been doing..."

* * *

Sasori had been done wrapping bandages around Deidara's stomach. He sighed, both in relief and frustration. He caressed the teen's cheek, stood up from the bed he was sitting on, and walked over to open the door and close it on his way out.

"Hey."

Sasori jumped at least three feet into the air because of the voice. It was Pein.

"Don't do that you ass hole," Sasori said monotonously. Pein smirked at the nickname.

"What were you doing in there?" Pein asked, amused.

Sasori glared at him,"Nothing."

Walking away, he felt Pein grab his wrists and pull him backwards. He then wrapped his right arm tightly around the smaller man's neck.

"Let go of me--ah--" Sasori murderously said. Pein lowered his head near Sasori's ear.

"What were you doing Sasori?" he repeated.

Sasori struggled to speak due to being choked,"I was--healing Deidara's--gasp--"

Pein tightened his grip on his neck, making Sasori unable to breath.( 1 )

He smirked as Sasori's face turned purple,"Time to die," he whispered into his ear. Shivers were sent down Sasori's spine. Who know's maybe--

_Thump_

Pein screamed slightly as a needle was struck through the inside of his back. He fell forward when it was removed, hitting the floor pretty hard.

"Bastard..." It was Deidara.

Sasori coughed, his face turning back into its natural color. Deidara threw the syringe into the ocean water, accidentally feeling a faint crack on the side of his stomach.

"Ah shit un!" Sasori held the blonde, in case he would fall.

He once again carried the teen bridal style, entering the room and placing him on top of the bed.

After about five minutes Sasori spoke,"Why did you save me?"

"I didn't kill him or anything un," His voice was trembling slightly.

"That's not what I asked you," Sasori bent down right next to him, noticing Deidara's anxiety.

"I asked why did you save me?"

Deidara gulped,"Because... It was the right thing to do un."

Sasori stared at him. He couldn't believe Deidara would actually do such a thing to Pein.

"Thank you," Deidara looked at him, shocked,"For saving me back there."

The blonde nodded, holding his stomach so that Sasori wouldn't notice.

Too late.

"Let me see Deidara," Sasori said, like a mother asking her son to show them their boo boo.

The 19-year-old groaned and lifted his light blue shirt. Sasori smirked, maybe their is the possibility that he likes me...

* * *

"Dad, I've been having these dreams lately and I think their trying to tell me that something exciting is going to happen!" Naruto quickly stated as he stood beside Minato.

"Yes, something exciting _is_ about to happen," Minato said with a smile.

"Really what is it dad?!"

"Gaara has asked my permission to marry you," Naruto frowned at the news. He didn't like Gaara...( 2 )

"Marry Gaara?" Naruto asked slightly shocked.

"I told him it would make me the happiest man on earth..." Minato said, placing his large hands onto Naruto's shoulders.

The blonde smiled a fake smile, walking away to peak through the tent.

"But he's so...serious," Naruto's eyes went wide when he said 'serious'.

"Naruto, Gaara will make a fine husband, he is strong, truthful, and--" Minato explained.

"But I think my dreams are pulling me into a different path," Naruto interrupted.

"This is the right path for you."

"Why can't I choose--" Naruto was cut off when a raccoon landed into his arms, and Flit had fallen into a vase.

Naruto laughed when the raccoon jumped out of his arms. His smile went away went Minato looked at him very seriously. "Naruto, follow me..."

* * *

Why. Can't. I. Be. Descriptive! -slams hand onto computer desk everytime I say a word- I. Write. So. Frikin. Bad! Lol anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am shocked that I was able to update another chapter while in this Marriot hotel lol. I'm lucky, but I write stories so bad that I think I'm just gonna stop writing them...sorry but that's what I think, and as for you LeiseFlustern, I think I really am gonna quit FF but'  
either way enjoy this chapter...XD Love you review

( 1 ) I know Sasori is actually a puppet (I think 'cause I don't know a lot about him) but in this story he is 100% human.

( 2 ) Minato already knows that Naruto is gay, so he doesn't mind Naruto marrying another guy.


	3. Sasuke meets Naruto

Chapter 3: Sasuke meets Naruto

Aww you can call me kiddo if you want (I'm only thirteen either way lol) but... YOUR GONNA MAKE ME A DRAWING?! That's so... SWEET!!!!! Aww kawaii... But for this story or my other ones? Anyways, thanks for that review saying that im not a "frikin bad" writer. I appreciate it sis, and if it doesn't bother you for me to ask, what's your name? Lol NO I'M A STALKER I just want to know, and yes I would love that drawing!!! AHH Arigatou to everyone that loves this story! (Good luck with your drawings, 'cause I bet your an artist!) :)

DarkAngel90111: Long time no heard from you dude! And yes of course I can make these chapters longer! It'll be better for you guys ne? -gives chocolate milk-

LeiseFlustern: Well, don't you think I've said enough about you up there? XD Love ya girlfriend! XOXO

* * *

"It's beautiful dad, but don't you think its a little too girly for me?" Naruto asked, lifting up the orange necklace he had around his neck.

"But it was your mother's Naruto," Minato smiled brightly,"Who cares if it looks too girly?"

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully at him, looking down at the piece of jewelry.

"I have to go Naruto, Kakashi is waiting for me," Minato left without another word, leaving the blonde with the raccoon and Flit.

"Steady," Naruto stared down at the clear water,"like the river..."

Two sea otters popped out of the river, scaring both animals Naruto was holding.( Not Flit, he flies of course)

"But its not steady at all," Naruto chuckled. "C'mon Meeko, Flit!"

Flit and Meeko followed Naruto into the canoe that was floating near shore, drifting away into the rushing waters of the 'steady' river.

Naruto used an oar to make the canoe go into a blue lagoon that held a large tree with thousands of roots/flowers. After landing near some land, he got off and climbed onto a piece of root to help him get to the willow. The second he sat on his knees in front of the tree, a face of an old woman appeared on the bark.

"Is that my little Fishcake?" said the squeaky, old voice.

Naruto smiled warmly,"Grandma willow, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course you can dear--" the woman gasped,"Your mother's necklace!"

"That's what I want to talk to you about," Naruto held his hands nervously,"My father wants me to marry Gaara."

"Gaara?" the tree imitated the teen's strict face,"But he's so serious."

"I know," Naruto deeply stated,"Dad says its the right path for me... But lately, I've been having these dreams and I think--"

"Oh a dream!" the old woman exasperated,"Tell us about your dream!"

Animals, listening quite intently at Naruto's words, started screeching and squeaking 'cause they wanted to hear about his dream.

"Quiet..." the woman ordered,"QUIET!"

Silence.

"Hmm..." the tree turned to Naruto,"Go on dear."

"Well!" Naruto's face brightened up quickly,"I'm running through the forest and then, right in front of me, there's this arrow..."

The old tree listened closely.

"And as I look at it, it starts to spin like crazy!" Naruto threw his hands into the air as he spoke.

"A spinning arrow...how...unusual."

"Yes it spins faster and faster and faster until suddenly!" Naruto exclaimed the last part,"It stops," he shrugs.

"Hmm," the tree thought for a moment,"It seems that this 'spinning arrow' is pointing you toward your path."

"But Grandma Willow, what is my path, how am I ever going to find it?" Naruto questioned, starting to get confused.

"Hehe," she chuckled deeply,"Your mother questioned me the same exact thing."

"She did?" Naruto tilted his head to the side,"What exactly did you tell her?"

"I told her to listen," she explained, looking at the huge area,"All around you are spirits Fishcake."

"They live in the Earth, water, and sky if you listen."

"They will guide you..." she finished as a cool breeze swept over Naruto.

"I...I hear the wind..." Naruto said as he rose up and looked at the direction of the wind.

"What is it telling you Fishcake?!" the willow half-yelled.

"I-I don't understand." Naruto confessed.

A trail of light traveled down to where Naruto stood, small flower petals encircling the blonde's body.

Naruto closed his eyes as if meditating, waiting for the wind to speak.

"It says something's coming!" Naruto yelled excitedly,"Strange clouds?"

Naruto opened his eyes in confusion and climbed up Grandma's branches to get to the top. The blonde teen stayed thunder-struck as his heart pounded at the strange sight.

"What do you see Fishcake?" bellowed the Willow.

"Clouds..." Naruto half-whispered,"Strange clouds..."

One thing he didn't know was that the strange clouds were actually a bunch of sails.

"A whole new world, waiting for me to dig up itsss gold..." Orochimaru pulled the small velvet curtains away from the window.

"Of course Orochimaru-kun," Kabuto sprayed some perfume under the dog's underarm,"Do you think we'll meet some savages?" he vividly asked.

"Yesss, and I'll make ssure they get a proper greeting..."

Kabuto gasped as he picked up two baskets filled with wine bottles.

"We'll give them some wine!" he shouted happily.

"Ugh..." Orochimaru groaned, looking into the gorgeous view of mountains, trees, and rivers.

KNOCK KNOCK

"C'mon." Orochimaru quickly moved into his seat next to the desk of his.

"Sir, the water's deep enough, we can get out now," Sasuke told him, slamming his palms onto the snake's desk.

"Very well then, give the order," the snake man said.

"Already done sir," Sasuke spoke monotonously,"I've got the crew ready."

"As for thossse Nativesss, I'm counting on you to get rid of thossse filthy vermin," Orochimaru darkly ordered.

"If its like those savages I've fought before, then there's nothing to worry about," Sasuke assured the strict governor.

"Right..." Orochimaru poured some wine into a glass,"That will be all."

Sasuke nodded and turned around for the door.

_Thud_

-

-

"WAKE UP GUYS!" Kisame bellowed all around the ship.

_Splash_

Deidara and Sasori had removed a boat from its position and let it fall into the water.

"It's incredible," Sasori commented with emotion for the first time.

"I've never seen anything like this un," Deidara stated, his eyes widening every second he looked at the enormous view.

"I don't give a crap about the place," Pein suddenly said from behind, making Deidara jump next to Sasori,"I just want to get out of this goddamn ship."

Sasori smirked at the reaction Pein gave Deidara. The blonde teen smiled and blushed a light pink.

"Hey guys c'mon, we didn't come all this way just to look at it," Sasuke emotionlessly said from behind as well.

The raven climbed down the short ladder that Pein had put over the side of the ship.

Deidara was next.

"Careful Deidara," Sasori warned the blonde.

Pein and Kisame chuckled as they both glanced at the redhead. Sasori ignored them, staring at Deidara as he climbed down the ladder.

"We know you like him." Pein sniggered at Kisame's sudden statement,"But unfortunately Deidara's the only one that doesn't know about your 'crush.'"

Sasori turned his head slightly to the side as if trying his very best not to glare at them.

"Shut up you fucking ass holes..." Sasori quietly warned.

Using their oars to guide their way through the steady river, Sasuke stood up to look at the calm forest. He listened to the sounds of animals howling, birds chirping softly, and bushes rustling when the wind touched it.

"C'mon guys," Sasuke turned his gaze to the men,"A little faster."

Naruto, being the flexible teen he was, crawled up the steep cliff to see what those 'strange clouds' might be. He reached the tip and peaked over to find men dressed in clothing he had never seen before.

"Who are those people?" whispered the curious blonde. Naruto smiled as his eyes fell upon a raven-haired man,"And who's _that_?"

Sasuke hopped out of the small boat, along with the rest of the crew. Naruto watched closely as Sasuke removed his uncomfortable helmet. He blushed a rosy red just by staring at the beautiful man.

"The fuck is that thing?" the confused blonde asked himself. The ship he was looking at was...was enormous! He'd never seen anything like it before.

"C'mon guys pull the fucking thing," Pein growled in his low voice.

Deidara struggled to pull the rope. "Here Sasuke," he threw the end of the rope hopelessly on the floor,"Pull with us."

He then looked back to see the raven man climbing a tree. The blonde rolled his eyes,"What are you doing up there?!" he hollered.

"To get," Sasuke reached the top of the tree,"A better view."

Naruto hid behind a bush, only a few feet away from the stranger. He stared at him for a period amount of time, until--

"No Meeko get back here!" Naruto whispered hoarsely,"Meeko!"

The sneaky raccoon walked up the stone rock, heading towards Sasuke. Flit, quickly flying over to the idiotic animal, bit his tail to keep him from going any further.

_Boom_

Sasuke took out a dagger from his pocket,"Hey!" Meeko stepped away from him, afraid he was going to get killed. The raven smirked and got down on his knees.

"You're a weird-looking raccoon," Sasuke noticed the animal slightly pout. He laughed and took out what looked like a cookie.

"It's a biscuit," Sasuke handed it to him,"You can have it, I'm tired of eating this shit."

Meeko stared at his smiling face before he snatched the piece of food away and started eating it.

"Like it huh?" Sasuke asked unemotionally.

Meeko nodded and turned around to show Naruto the food he had in his hand.

"You have a friend back there?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes went wide. Oh my fucking shit, he thought. As the raven man got closer, Naruto backed away towards the stone made wall.

When Sasuke use his hand to seperate the bushes, Flit came flying out. He was trying to somehow attack him...?

"Hey-whoa-" Sasuke twirled in different directions,"Stop-no--"

"Hey Sasuke you better get down here, the governor's coming out un!" Deidara shouted. Sasori patted him on the shoulder and the blonde turned to face him.

"C'mon Deidara," Sasori put an arm around his shoulder,"Let's go..."

Deidara blushed at the contact. "O-ok un..."

* * *

Listen can't talk right now anymore 'cause I really gtg to the Tampa place aka Busch Gardens. Never been there before but I REALLY gtg thank you byes guys! Love you please review! XOXO

P.S. Sorry for the Grammer mistakes, like I said I did this is a hurry XD


	4. Sasori calm down!

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I was taking a good vacation lol. But for the most part... LEISEFLUSTERN THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THAT DRAWING!!!!!!! XD -screams in excitement- OMG I'M SO HAPPY! That has to be the best drawing I have ever seen in my entire life! How could you say that you can't draw that good?! If I drew you something you'd be like,"What is that supposed to be a bird?" OMG I CAN'T STOP WITH THE TABS!!! Ok I'm done! But thank you so much and don't worry about the raccoon's (or fox's) paws 'cause I think it was good, the only thing is that the back paws look better XD. Don't take it as an offensive way I'm just saying that the back paws were better. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Heheh reviews' answers on the bottom...(I love you Tayra!!!! XD XD XD) XOXO

milkchocolatehot64: You always put the same review, but of course i'll update soon! -gives half a cookie-

LeiseFlustern: -laughs- Like I said before, haven't I said enough about you up there? (Oh shit you're turning 19 in september?! What day of the month?!) -gives biggest cookie known to all humans-

: You'll find out soon, but I'm updating much faster now! -gives chocolate milk-

Jeni of the Deidara village: Yes they will make out and stuff, but sorry to disappoint you about Sasori with Deidara... (No offensive ok?) But suck it up! I don't care if you don't call me an 'awesome' writer 'cause at least Tayra respects my writing. -gives half piece from half cookie-

OrangeSpiral: I know me too right?! But I'm not a biscuit person... I will update soon too! -gives milk with oreo cookies-

Dareagon: Thank you for loving my stories luv, and I'm updating very very soon! -gives chocolate milk with bag of brownies-

* * *

"Guys, we must know more about these visitors," Minato bellowed over the crowd of whispering men.

Kakashi looked at him and coughed a couple of times to get his attention.

Minato glanced at the determined man,"Do your thing Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as he stood up and chanted some japanese words under his breath. He threw the dirt-looking material into the fire, making it rise high into the ceiling.

Gasps from women were heard as they huddled close to their loved ones. And that doesn't mean Sakura.

"These are men with weapons that shoot fire and sound like thunder,"Kakashi began," They are pale and are dressed in clothes that we do not use."

As the foggy figures moved towards the foggy tribe, Minato's eyes widened at the sudden view of a deadly war.

"They are exactly like wolves because they kill everything along their path," Kakashi stated with seriousness. Gaara, the man that all women think is gorgeous, stood up with his arms crossed.

"I'll lead my warriors near the river and attack," he said with his eerie/creepy voice,"We will destroy these invaders like we destroyed the rest of our past enemies."

"Gaara," Minato strictly started,"In that battle we knew how to attack our enemy, but these pale visitors are strange to us."

Minato stood up as well and spoke when all faces were upon him.

"Go look at the surrounding area," Minato ordered,"We cannot let these bastards take our land!"

* * *

"I hereby claim thisss land," Orochimaru stuck the flag's pole deep into the dirt,"Jamesstown also known as Akatssuki."

"Yeah!" Kabuto cheered along with the rest of the group,"Good job Oro-kun very well spoken!"

Orochimaru ignored Kabuto and walked right over to Sasuke,"Captain Uchiha, do you think we're going to ssee those wild sssavages," he smirked,"Becaussse I don't think there are any in this island."

Sasuke tried not to glare at him,"Just because you don't see any savages, doesn't mean that there aren't any."

Orochimaru chuckled,"Good luck into finding thosse worthlesss thingss."

"I _will_ find those savages," Sasuke growled out.

Sasuke walked away in frustration, not knowing the fact that he was being followed.

"Alright men!" Orochimaru hollered,"You two," he pointed to Kisame and Pein,"Get the ssship unloaded."

"Yes sir."

"And you two," Orochimaru smirked at Tobi and Deidara,"You can build the fort."

"Yes sir but--" Deidara was cut off when Orochimaru spoke again.

"And of course," Orochimaru grinned slightly,"Sasori."

Sasori gave the man a death glare as he sensed Deidara being dragged away by Tobi.

"I'm the last person here," Sasori stated angrily,"I won't dig the fucking gold myself."

"Who said you were going to do it by yourself?" Orochimaru mockingly asked,"I brought some more people."

Sasori, his death glare still visible, noticed three men appear from the far east side of the island. His eyes widened as he remembered one of the crew members... Itachi.

"Well..."Orochimaru whispered,"I think you'll have a great time without your boyfriend..."

Sasori murderously growled as he walked away. Itachi stood next to a dark grey-haired man and a green weird-looking man.

"You must be Sasori," Itachi began,"How are you?"

Sasori scowled,"Do you really think I want to talk to you?"

Itachi smirked,"Fine, if that's how you want it to be..." He motioned his hand towards the grey-haired man.

"This is Hidan," Itachi motioned his hand to the other man,"And this is Kakuzu."

"Wonderful," Sasori sarcastically said. He grabbed shovels from the ground.

"Time to dig up gold," Sasori threw three shovels at them,"C'mon."

Just before he was about to stick the shovel into the hard dirt, Hidan stated,"Sorry you can't be with your boyfriend."

Sasori stopped immediately after that one sentence. Oh he was going to get in trouble.

"What did you say?" Sasori said through gritted teeth,"Because he's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Are you sure about that?" Kakuzu asked amused,"You seem to like him 'cause you can't take your eyes off of him."

"Shut up..." Sasori murderously said.

"Ahh so you _do_ like him huh?" Itachi asked.

"FUCK YOU!" Sasori punched Itachi in the face. Hidan and Kakuzu stayed paralyzed before Sasori used the back of his shovel to slap Kakuzu in the cheek.

"Shit!" Hidan shouted as he bent down near both injured men,"What the fuck is your goddamn problem?!"

Sasori smiled evilly,"They deserved it..." He held up his shovel again, aiming it at Hidan,"Now its your turn."

"Fuck no your gonna--"

_SLAP_

"Ass holes..." Sasori said in an eerie voice.

"SASORI!"

Kisame and Pein came running up towards Sasori as he was about to punch one of them again in the face.

"No Sasori stop!" Kisame shouted. Guess they were both done unloading the ship eh?

"Hey no!" Sasori struggled to get out of confinement,"I want to punch that son of a bitch!"

"Kisame get him out of here and try to control him!" Pein shouted in slight panic.

"Shit..." All three men muttered under their breaths.

Pein started helping them while Kisame pushed Sasori up against a tree trunk.

"Calm down Sasori," he slowly said.

"I said let me go Kisame!" Sasori yelled in rage,"That mother fuc-"

"Enough Sasori," Kisame kept pushing him into the tree by the shoulders.

"No I won't st-" Sasori stopped shouting when his gaze turned to a shocked Deidara.

"What is it?" Kisame turned his head without letting go of the man,"Oh..."

"Deidara..." Sasori whispered hopelessly.

Deidara shook his head with a smirk on his face and turned around to proceed into building a large wooden fence.

Kisame locked eyes with Sasori and sighed deeply,"Listen to me Sasori."

Sasori panted hoarsely 'cause he stopped struggling so much.

"Answer me this one question," Kisame began,"Do. You. Like. Deidara?"

Sasori growled and looked away. "No."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm _not_..." Sasori sighed patiently.

Kisame smirked,"Don't worry... Your secret's safe with me."

Sasori had no choice but to nod silently. Kisame nodded in return and let him go.

"Wait here Sasori."

Sasori raised his eyebrow in curiosity as Kisame walked towards Orochimaru and started talking to him. Sasori realized what Kisame must've been doing. Orochimaru looked at Sasori, then to Deidara, and back to Kisame.

Kisame nodded at the governor and walked away to get to Deidara. Sasori watched in silence, wondering what the hell he was trying to do.

Deidara laughed slightly and nodded at Kisame.

When he reached Sasori, Deidara whispered,"Let's get to work, un."

Sasori's eyes widened,"W-What do you mean?"

Deidara turned his head and smiled,"Kisame said you wanted to work with me."

The redhead flinched at those words. Work with me? he thought. He smiled a sly smile when Kisame winked at him.

"Your right Deidara," Sasori looked at him and put an arm around his waist,"Time to get to work..."

Deidara got confused by the touch,"Umm Sasori un?"

Sasori blushed a light pink,"What?"

Deidara paused for a moment,"Nothing..." He smiled,"Follow me."

"Ok."

They walked into the forest to avoid being seen by any of the crew members... Wonder what they were gonna do?

* * *

Sorry I didn't put anything about Naruto actually meeting Sasuke, but I did try to put stuff about Deidara with Sasori ne? DX I'm sad 'cause right now I'm tired and I did this chapter really bad and WAY too short...Sorry LeiseFlustern(Thanks for the drawing!)

-Bluegirl20


	5. Who are you?

Here the next chapter guys hope you can enjoy it as much as you possibly can... :)

Review's answers:

Leiseflustern: Sorry i got your name wrong Taryn... And also sorry for confusing you in the last chapter, read my review that i posted if you didn't read it...DX -gives oreo cookies-

milkchocolate64: Of course i will update more chapters (always the same review eh milk?) XD -gives famous amos cookies-

.insanity: thanks for liking my story so far, i'll update as much as i can :) -gives warm milk with big cookie-

ramecupmiso: thanks for enjoying my first chapter, i hope you like the upcoming ones. -gives candy-

Jeni of the Deidara village: i'm so sorry about how i disrespected you jeni... i really am! DX i regret putting that, its just that a lot of kids in my 7th grade class were saying something similar to what you said, but in a hurtful way dx sooo.... yeah that's pretty much it, i thought you were trying to insult my writing in the nicest way possible... sorry again...-instead of half cookie, trades for enormous cookie made out of chocolate chips-

DarkAngel90111: thanks for liking my chapter angel! and yes i was thinking about the ending... i'm not so sure if i'm gonna make sasuke stay with naruto, but if i still need to make a lemon for 'sleeping beauty', then i'm gonna have to really really think about that...XD -gives sugar cookie-

OrangeSpiral: sorry about the 'no sasunaru' in that chapter, but thanks for saying that this chapter was cute! XD i kinda-no really-messed up on the sasori action at the end t.t -cries- i'm getting worse everyday at this story job. -gives bag of cookies-

* * *

_Splash_

Sasuke cupped his hands into the water, flooding his hands with the icy liquid. It was a very beautiful area he was just in. The biggest water fall you will ever see was right behing him. And did he care? No. All he cared was to find some damn savages and prove orochimaru that there was savages there. He splashed the water onto his pale face and redid the same activity. To the right of him, there was four to five rocks that were sticking out of the water,and to his left, the steep cliff he had walked on was (of course) still there.

The raven sighed as he carded his hands through his chicken ass hair. If only something interesting or...or something exciting happened at that moment, his boredom would most likely go away. But when he reput water into his hands, he stopped dead as a reflection of what must've been a figure appeared. Sasuke frowned curiously, splashing the water one last time onto his face. He slowly began to turn his gaze over to the cliff until he finally locked eyes with...nothing. Just a tree and more rocks.

Naruto smiled softly to himself, backing away to hide again behind the rock that Sasuke was just looking at. Sasuke carefully grabbed hold of his helmet and his shot gun, rising his reluctant body upward to stand up.

The blonde teen moved a little bit closer when he heard a faint 'click' sound. Sasuke finished placing his helmet onto his head, walking away to hide somewhere himself...

Naruto was too happy to see that strange man. He was so hot! I mean who could deny the fact that when an extremely hot guy is a few feet away from you, you just want to go over to him for a closer look? And that's what blondy here did. Naruto climbed down a few steps, walking-er-crawling towards some really long grass. He seperated the plants apart, smiling as he looked around for any evidence of the stranger being there.

No one. Only the crushing sounds of the waterfall. He was lucky huh? Naruto's face turned into a smirk, coming out of his hiding spot and somewhat still crawling. He reached the same exact spot that sasuke was sitting. Naruto hopped like a rabbit onto the 'floating' rock, waiting for something to suddenly happen.

Sasuke watched carefully at his surroundings, knowing that for a fact, someone was following him. He prepared his gun to shoot the stalker by reloading the object. Aiming it at Naruto's direction, he quickly popped out from inside the waterfall and landed a rock away from the frightened blonde.

Naruto's eyes went wide with fear, slowly getting up from his idiotic position. The blonde stared at him while his body told him in the inside,"Don't move an inch or you'll die."

Sasuke waited for a moment, causing the fog to clear in seconds. He stared as well at the teen, lowering his weapon very calmly. The raven saw his face. wow, he thought, now this guy is really...nice.

He got up, his eyes locked with fearful azure ones. He noticed Naruto's chest heaping up and down. It was obvious that the teen was in total shock.

"Uh...I..um," was all Sasuke could mumble to himself.

Naruto started to freak out inside his head as Sasuke calmly placed his weapon on the ground and crawled into the water. Naruto stayed still, eyes suspicious and looking at the beautiful teen.

Sasuke removed his helmet, staring completely at the teen.

Naruto gulped, dashing away from the stranger and running into the forest.

Sasuke shouted with his hand reaching out to him,"No! Wait... Please."

The blonde ran and ran until he finally fucking reached that goddamn canoe.

As he entered the wooden boat a loud cry of "Wait!" was heard.

He turned his body to look cautiously at the raven.

Sasuke shook his head,"Please... Don't run off." He held out a pale hand to him.

"I won't hurt you... Here let me help you get outta there."

Naruto stared at him curiously,"Nani? Watakushi...eh...wakarimasen."

Sasuke frowned, hand still directly at Naruto,"You have no clue what the hell I'm saying do you?"

Naruto stared blanky at the creamy skined hand,"Demo..."

"It's alright," Sasuke assured,"Take my hand."

Naruto knew what he should do. After all, the wind _did_ tell him that it was ok to go with the raven.

He held the warm hand with his own tanned one, getting out of the canoe. He loved those black eyes of his. Hell, he thought they were better than his!

The wind rose into the sky, floating back down at them in a funnel shaped way. Sasuke's smile faded away.

"Who are you?"

Naruto remembered Tsunade-baa chan's song with his eyes closed.

_Listen to your heart, you will understand..._

Azure eyes flew open in an instant.

"Naruto." He answered normally.

"What?" Sasuke asked quite shocked,"What did you say?"

Naruto smiled slightly,"My. Name. Is. Naruto Uzumaki." He slowly repeated.

Sasuke let go of his hand, introducing himself kindly,"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

"Alright men let'ss go keep at it!" hollered orochimaru. He walked down the path, watching everyone's movements as to make sure they weren't relaxing.

"There's thirty more down the bridge," announced a long brown-haired man to Gaara.

"That's make over a hundred..." Gaara murderously said in caution.

"Dig anything yet?" Orochimaru mockingly asked the teen inside a deep hole.

Deidara looked up with annoyance,"Nothing yet _sir_, there's only the fucking rocks and dirt un!"

Orochimaru glared at him,"Watch your language towardss me boy, becausse you never know if I might think of eliminating you..."

Deidara clenched the shovel with gritted teeth.

"And how long do you think of keeping us like this?" Kisame asked, leaning against the shovel as he stood.

"Yeah, busting our damn asses and not sleeping day after day-" Pein was cut off when Orochimaru spoke.

"I know I know..." Orochimaru hissed impatiently,"But that'ss how it is when your building a new country."

Another man, this time with a black colored mushroom haircut, held onto his bow and arrow tightly as he peered at the pale snake man.

Orochimaru gasped,"Savagess! Its an ambush, arm yoursselvess!"

Deidara clutched his gun while running and accidentally tripped over a wooden log, making the weapon shoot inbetween the governor's legs.

Orochimaru turned to glare at him,"Watch it deidara!"

Deidara nodded in sadness. But he was suddenly picked up by his arms,"Don't listen to him."

He spun around to find Sasori smiling warmly at him.

"S-Sasori...?"

Sasori patted him on the back,"I still remember about last night..."

Deidara blushed a brilliant red to match a tomato,"Yeah...but I--"

_THUMP_

Sasori pushed himself and Deidara onto the ground as two arrows were coming towards their heads.

"Fucking christ..." Deidara whispered hoarsely.

Sasori chuckled,"Your welcome."

Deidara smirked, leaning closer to Sasori's face. Sasori smiled, also moving towards the blonde's lips. Just as he was about to put lips on lips, a man screamed in pain as he was shot on the leg.

"OW!" screamed the man with purple paint all over his face.

"Kankuro!" Gaara yelled running up to him,"Back to the village now!"

He carried his brother over his shoulders, running at full speed to his village along with the rest of his crew.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered from their victory over the savages.

Sasori backed away from Deidara's light blue eyes...and his lips.

Deidara got up simultaneously with the redhead,"Sorry i--"

"No no its fine," Sasori assured, walking away as he mumbled,"We did more than that last night... It doesn't matter."

Deidara sat by the log, leaning back to look as if he was just chillin' out.

"...And you deidara," Orochimaru indicated his finger towards Deidara,"Learn to use that thing properly, or I'll start calling you goldy locks."

Oh that did it. Deidara stood up and tackled Orochimaru to the ground, punching him on the face nonstop.

"Shit!" Itachi immediately grabbed hold of the blonde, pulling him back and giving the governor some room to breath.

"Geez Orochimaru are you ok?" Pein sarcastically asked. Kisame just chuckled and Sasori, who was next to Kakuzu, had his mouth hanging open.

"Deidara," Sasori began,"That was...awesome!"

Deidara was released from confinement, walking over to his-er I mean the redhead, smiling broadly.

Orochimaru got up with the help of Itachi and Kisame.

"Let go of me you ass holes!" Orochimaru glared a deadly glare at Deidara with a bloody nose,"I guess I should tell everyone what you did with sasori huh?"

Deidara's eyes went wide,"No un! Don't tell anyone plea--!"

"Deidara and Sasori were fucking each other in the forest last night!" Orochimaru shouted, allowing every single person to hear his statement.

Pein, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi stared at the two wide eyed men,"YOU _WHAT_?!"

Deidara blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Sasori spoke quickly,"We didn't do anything! And besides, how would he know if--"

"Because I heard you two with my own ears!"

Sasori turned scarlet,"That-that doesn't m-mean we fucked O-Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smiled evilly,"Prove it."

Both males stayed silent, looking directly at the man with embarrasement.

"Oh..." Kisame started.

"My..." Pein said.

"Head hurts!" Tobi screamed joyfully.

"Shut up," whispered Itachi,"Deidara you can't be-well what made you want to screw with..._him_?"

Sasori walked over to him and narrowed his eyes close to his,"You better be talking about someone else buddy."

Itachi didn't seperate his nose from Sasori's,"No not really... Who would want to fuck with _you_?"

Sasori yelled,"Deidara would because I love him!"

Deidara stayed paralyzed,"Sasori...?"

"Whoa really?!" Kisame shouted.

Pein smirked,"Looks like the truth is finally revealed."

* * *

I know horrible ending once again, and might I say that Sasori and Deidara love to fight with people lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as you could have. Byes.

-Bluegirl20


	6. Savages?

Here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it very much! xd

Reviews' answers:

OrangeSpiral: I know yay for deidy! lol thanks for reviewing! -gives hot fudge sundae-

Jeni of the Deidara village: omg you speak spanish too?! i know i'm a maniac putting sasori and deidara trying to kiss during a battle lol, but other than that i hope you enjoy this chapter! -gives caramel filled chocolate bar-

milkchocolate64: yeah yeah we all get the same review, but yeah i'll update soon! truth finally revealed mwahaha! -gives bag of cookies-

Salvor-chan: sorry i'll put some extra sasunaru next time, but i can't help it i love sasodei! anyways, good luck if your gonna make a film lol! -gives hot chocolate-

LeiseFlustern: -sighs- lf, lf, lf... how can i say this...? i love your drawing!!!!! you know what, i can't get over that fact that that drawing is just too perfect for me! i was also thinking about deleting this story and changing the raccoon into a fox and the pants into that skirt thing, but too late 'cause you just wrote in that review that you finally finished making the fox into a raccoon. oh well... XD i still love you! much love, hugs, and kisses to you! -gives oreos, bag of cookies, hot chocolate, sundae, etc!!!!!-

: Eh... not sure what to tell you 'cause you just put lololololololol, but yeah that last chapter was a little crazy in the end...- gives cookies that say 'love ya!'

* * *

"...And now they injure Kankuro..." Minato hopelessly said, pasting a hand through the teen's forehead.

Sakura lifted the tipi's entrance, watching as Kakashi tried to heal Kankuro's leg.

"These wounds are stanger to me Minato-sama." Kakashi said as he turned to look at him.

Temari, tears sliding down her cheeks, was staring down at her struggling brother.

Minato stood up to face Gaara,"We will fight this enemy, but we cannot do it alone."

"Gaara send messages to..."

Sakura moved away from the curtains to allow the chief to exit the tipi.

"Poor Kankuro..." Sakura whispered to a blue-haired woman, following everyone outside into the area where Minato gave a speech about the white invaders.

"I know," she whispered back,"But don't you think its dangerous for the villagers to go and fight those men?"

Sakura shrugged,"I don't know Konan..."

Konan sighed deeply and turned to look at the determined chief. I hope none of them get injured like Kankuro, she thought.

* * *

"Its called a helmet," Sasuke explained, seeing that Naruto eyed the metal object with great interest.

"...Helmet...?" Naruto slowly asked.

Flit noticed his reflection on the helmet make his eyes grow larger in size. He let out a frightened sound, flying away into a tree.

Sasuke placed his left hand on the grass, positioning himself next to Naruto,"So... What river is this?"

Naruto placed the helmet on his head,"Hideaki Naruko."

Sasuke stared awe-struck at the curious blonde,"You have the most...unusual names here."

"Hideaki Naruko," Sasuke repeated almost as if testing the words,"Naruto Uzumaki." He lifted the over-sized helmet from Naruto's eyes.

Naruto removed the heavy material from his head,"You have the most unusual names too," he squinted in suspicion,"Sasuke Uchiha?"( 1 )

"Hey!" Sasuke turned his gaze at the biscuit-eating raccoon, grabbing its tail and lifting his body up,"Is this retarded creature yours?"

Naruto glared playfully at him before scolding the animal,"Meeko..."

Sasuke smiled slightly at the idiotic creature,"Well how do you do Meeko?" He offered a hand to the raccoon, only to have it searched for biscuits.

Meeko growled furiously and crossed his arms to his chest, pouting.

Sasuke tried to find words but instead he said,"Its alright its just a handshake."

The raven smiled warmly at the confused blonde,"Here let me show you."

Naruto stared at the hand, wondering what the hell it was supposed to do,"Nothing's happening."

Sasuke chuckled,"I need your hand first dobe."

Naruto pouted at the nickname, releasing Meeko from his arms, and holding Sasuke's hand with his own.

Sasuke shook their hands up and down casually,"Its how we say hello."

Naruto smiled brightly at him,"This is how _we_ say hello."

The blonde teen traced a circle with his whole hand, stopped it close to his chest, and left it out towards Sasuke's direction,"Konnichiwa."

Sasuke repeated this motion with a smirk,"Konni-chiwa."

Naruto's smile didn't go away,"And this is how we say goodbye," he began doing a circle,"Sayo--"

"I think," Sasuke placed his palm over Naruto's,"I like hello better."

Flit became overly jealous, and quickly flew inbetween the couple's hands, seperating them and scolding the raven teen.

Sasuke frowned,"Yeah I remember you."

Naruto allowed the hummingbird to stand on his index finger,"He just doesn't like strangers."

Sasuke lurched his finger towards the hummingbird to caress its feathery chest,"But I'm not a stranger."

Flit bit Sasuke's finger courageously,"Ow..." The teen glared at the bird,"Stubborn little shit huh?"

Naruto agreed with Sasuke while watching Flit stick out his tongue at the raven,"_Very_ stubborn."

"Hey!" Sasuke once again turned his head to look at the sneaky raccoon.

Naruto noticed the animal having a small round device inside his mouth,"Meeko!"

"Oh don't worry he can't do anything to--"

_Clang clang clang_

Meeko started to scratch the device, but instantly climbed up the tree before Sasuke could lay his hands on him.

Sasuke looked up from where he had lurched forward, the raccoon makng its way up the branches.

Naruto shouted,"Meeko come here and give that back!"

Sasuke's eyes immediately turned to the blonde,"No its alright he can keep it," he look up at the mocking animal,"Consider it a gift!"

Meeko shrugged and eagerly began hitting the gift against the bark of the tree.

Sasuke sat up, a deadly glare still visible on his pale face.

Naruto walked over to him,"What _was_ that?"

"A compass."

The teen got down on his knees, looking at the pissed raven,"Compass?"

"Yes, it guides you to the place you need to go to," Sasuke explained,"But its alright, I'll eventually get a new one in London."( 2 )

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement,"London? Is that your village?"

"Well," he chuckled at the two questions,"You can say that... Its a very big village."

Naruto smiled, his azure eyes shining under the sun's rays,"What's it like?"

Sasuke smirked loudly,"Its got streets and carriages... Bridges over the rivers and buildings as tall as these trees."

"I'd like to see those things," Naruto said dreamily.

"You will," Sasuke assured,"We're going to build them here and show you people how to use this land properly."

"But-but--"

"And we'll build roads and decent houses--"

"Our houses are fine!" Naruto yelled defensively.

Sasuke pointed a knowingly finger at him,"You say that 'cause you don't know any better."

Naruto glared at him, got up, and walked away in disagreement.

"Hey wait a min--" Sasuke was cut off as Flit got in the way and poked him in several places.

"W-Wait wait!" he stopped the canoe from going any further, the blonde holding his oar impatiently.

"Please we can teach you," Sasuke explained, his grip on the canoe tightening,"We've improved the lives of numerous savages--"

"Savages?!" Naruto repeated, his voice containing anger and impatience.

Sasuke studdered, realizing his mistake,"N-Not that your a savage--"

"Just my people!" Naruto yelled at his face.

"No no listen that's not what I meant--"

"Let go you fucking teme!"

Sasuke got closer to the teen's face until their noses touched,"No I'm not letting you leave."

Naruto glared at him with angry cerulean orbs, jumping three feet into the air and climbing up the branches of the tree.

Sasuke's eyes widened,"Savages is just a word you know?" He climbed onto the tree himself, following the dobe's every move.

The raven panted after climbing four feet high,"You know...for uncivilized people."

Naruto hung onto a thick branch, hanging like an upside down monkey,"Like me."

"Well when I say uncivilized I mean--whoa!"

Trying to hold onto yet another branch, Sasuke fell extremely hard on the bottom of his ass.

Naruto gasped, afraid that the teen was badly injured by the fall.

The raven groaned in pain, and Naruto slowly walking over to him with a determined look on his gorgeous face.

"Fuck..." Sasuke grunted. Naruto bent down and lifted the helmet,"What you mean is not like you."

Sasuke locked eyes with those perfect azure ones,"Yeah..." He whispered near his soft pink lips,"That's exactly what I mean."

_Boom boom boom..._

Naruto looked over Sasuke's shoulder, knowing those faint sounds of drums.

Sasuke looked around for any signs of other people,"What is it?"

"The drums," Naruto whispered, caution filled within his voice,"It means trouble... I shouldn't be here."

Naruto brushed shoulders with the raven, but was easily grabbed by the arm,"I want to see you again."

He turned to look at the sadness in those onyx eyes,"I can't."

Sasuke blocked his path, still holding Naruto's arms,"Please don't leave-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto struggled to get away from the persistent teen.

They stared at eachother for a moment before Sasuke leaned forward to take the advantage to get close to his lips.

Naruto backed away,"I have to go."

The blonde teen ran towards his village, leaving Sasuke paralyzed on the spot.

* * *

( 1 ) I'm sorry I know his full name is japanese, but what name was I gonna give him?

( 2 ) Yeah PLEASE READ Even if I put that Sasuke came from London, He DOES NOT have an english accent. He's still japanese lol.

Aww poor Sasu-chan! Well hope you enjoys my chapter, and please tell me if i was at least a little more descriptive on this chappy. Thank you bye bye! XOXO

-Bluegirl20

P.S. Someone mind telling me why I have to keep capitalizing the letters of all these words every time I'm trying to edit the chappys? And am sorry for grammar mistakes! OH! And try to guess why I even put Konan into the story. If you get it right, then I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. See ya!


	7. What are you doing here!

* * *

chapter 6:

Hey guys lol next chapter already done so enjoy! i'm just so bored that's why i updated today. fuck the descriptive shit... i'd rather just write whatever and update so you can read it faster until the end ne? enjoy!

Reviews' answers:

milkchocolate64: you know what? instead of reviewing for my story and telling me to update more, why don't you update that story of yours called 'the heart can only take so much'? its my fav. so please update that one.

: lol bumbly...

lozfanchick: -gasps and jumps in the air- holy shit!!! its you! i can't believe it! dude i know you won't believe me, but the only reason i started writing disney stories, was because i got inspired by you. i swear to my whole family it was you in the beginning of ff. like the first story i ever read was 'mermen', 'cause my friend maricruz (usagixsasuke) was all like,"hey you should read this mermen story because you like sasunaru. xd i read the whole thing... pure awesomeness.... so yeah that's why i wrote my first story 'naruto and the beast'. thank you so much for reviewing. and who told you about naruhontas??? btw i thought you quit ff dx i was so sad when you never updated your profile, or a new story. bye bye i spoke too much, but hope you review more!

leiseflustern: aww damn it!!! you frikin guessed it! i am indeed putting pein with konan! sorry whoever doesn't like peinxkonan. anyways don't worry i'll be updating as soon as i can! (i wanted to know, are you american or just cuban or...? not 'cause of anything i just want to know lol!) -chuckles nervously-

serenityfrogluvr3: yeah i know it could be better, but hey i'm only thirteen lol. i'll possibly get better in the future... hopefully... thanks for supporting me!

orangespiral: i know they are so kawaii!!! xd sasunaru forever!!!!

* * *

"Fuck push the damn thing!" Pein grunted.

Geez, this picket fence really was hard to put on... Fucking piece of shit...

"Tobi trying his best 'cause Tobi good boy!"

Pein almost stumbled forward into the mud,"Would you quit saying that?!"

"But Tobi--"

"YOUR NOT A GOOD BOY!"

Tobi cried unstoppable sobs, running away to hide in a corner near the ship.

"That better keep it steady right Sasuke, un?"

Sasuke ignored the blonde's question, using his shovel to dig out the wet mud surrounding the fence.

Deidara frowned,"Something wrong, un?"

Sasuke 'hn-ed?' reluctantly, straightening up and leaning against his shovel too.

"You've been quiet Sasuke..." Deidara watched him closely,"A little too quiet these past few days."

Kisame grinned at the raven,"He's just mad because he missed all the action deidara."

Itachi smiled slightly at the glaring teen,"Trust me there's no way my little brother would get mad over that shit."

Kisame chuckled, looking at the man,"Oh really?"

"Yes," Itachi locked eyes with the shark's eyes,"I'm positive."

Kisame turned away, feeling heat run up his neck towards his cheeks.

Deidara shook his head, laughing,"Sasuke you'll get your chance, so stop being so depressed, un."

Sasuke glared at him,"I'm not depressed Deidara--"

"You sure about that?" Itachi rebutted,"Because I think-"

"You should just shut up and mind your own buisness Itachi." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Itachi widened his eyes,"Ok fine... dumbass."

Pein rolled his eyes,"Who gives a fuck about Sasuke?!"

Sasuke turned to him,"Careful how to talk about me Pein."

"Right." Pein sarcastically replied, arms crossed to his chest.

"OK THEN!" Kisame bellowed,"Let's go Itachi."

Itachi watched uninterestedly as Kisame walked into a large hole,"Why me?"

Kisame shrugged,"I just wanna talk to ya."

"Fine fine."

He left without another word to his brother, or the rest of his crew.

"...That guy is a total moron." Itachi muttered to Kisame.

Kisame smirked,"Now is when you noticed? He doesn't--"

"You there, where'ss Captain Uchiha?"

Both men immediately stood up at the hissing voice.

"Oh him?" Itachi looked around somewhat nervous,"He left...?"

Kisame chuckled, punching him playfully on the shoulder,"Maybe he left because you pissed him off real good."

Orochimaru growled at their idiocy,"Well then go find that damn teen!"

Kisame and Itachi nodded, leaving towards the same direction.

"Your my parter now right?" Kisame asked hopefully.

Itachi stopped and stared at him,"Um...sure."

* * *

Sakura sighed, staring down at the blonde teen.

"Naruto?" Minato walked over to the two beings,"You should be inside."

"I'll be ok dad." He assured, standing up with the basket filled with corn.

Sakura nodded,"Yeah, we're gathering food for the arriving warriors."

Minato walked closer to them,"Don't go far, now it is not the time to go running off."

Naruto nodded,"Yes dad."

"I'll go get Gaara to watch over you."

He quickly walked away, leaving Sakura to question Naruto,"Alright spit it out!"

Naruto turned to face her,"What?"

"Your hiding something!" Sakura accused playfully.

Naruto spread out his arms in slight anger,"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Naruto I promise I won't tell anyone."

Just as the blonde teen was about to say something, a pale man that was unknown to Sakura popped out of nowhere.

Sakura gasped,"Naruto look!"

"Its one of them, I'm gonna get--" She muffled the last word into the palm of Naruto's hand.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?!" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smiled,"I had to see you again."

Sakura muffled a 'WHAT?!' and repeated that question when she heard Gaara calling for Naruto.

Naruto looked cautiously at Sakura,"Please don't say anything."

"Quick this way!" Naruto whispered, grabbing hold of Sasuke's wrist and pulling him away from the crops.

"But--!"

"Sakura?"

She turned to look at Gaara.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked in his low voice.

Sakura blushed brightly,"I didn't see him!"

Gaara rolled his eyes," Naruto can't keep running off like this Sakura-chan." He paused for a brief moment,"Tell him its dangerous out there, he listens to you."

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him as he turned and left her alone,"Sure he does..."

* * *

sorry it was short but i'm so fing tired so i gotta go to sleep and dream more about sasunaru. byes!!!

-bluegirls20

p.s. sorry for grammar mistakes!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Sasuke meeting Tsunade baachan

* * *

Chapter 8: Sasuke meeting Tsunade baa-chan

Hey guys once again (same everyday) enjoy this chapter. (if you can) DX lol XD

Reviews' answers:

SerenityFrogLuvr3: omg lol you literally watched the movie? lol! but yeah if you mean 'deidara', then its because in the shippuden series, when deidara talks he usually says 'un' at the end of every sentence... i'm not good at explaining things but that's pretty much it.(btw 'un' means 'yeah' in english)

Jeni of the Deidara village: lol glad to hear i posted your favorite part of the movie!

OrangeSpiral: no problem orange!

Anima270: i'm gonna tell you the truth... i was thinking one day, before i ever created this story, that someone might ask me that same question. so the thing is that i'm not sure, because who would i pair naruto with in the next movie? i have no idea... no one can be with naruto better than sasuke! sorry can't really answer your question... too hard for me! XD

* * *

Pein decided to have some time alone. After all, he was bored out of his mind. He passed by trees...and then more trees...and...a figure? Curiosity flooded his mind as he walked calmly over to the (what he thought) man.

"Hey you."

The figure turned around reluctantly.

Pein frowned,"Your not from my crew."

"Nani?"

He looked the woman up and down,"What's your name?"

She narrowed her eyes at him,"I'm not going to tell you."

"Ah so you speak english?"

"Yes I do," she rebutted,"But don't think I'm scared of you, 'cause I'm not."

Pein chuckled,"Maybe I should fix that missing fear by killing you now."

The woman scoffed,"Do as you please, I don't give a shit."

Pein smirked, crossing his arms,"What if I don't want to?"

She locked eyes with his orange orbs,"Didn't you just say you were gonna eliminate me?"

"Well I..." He paused, realizing that she was right,"I just can't kill you."

"Why not?" She hissed.

"Because your a girl."

She laughed slightly,"So that's your excuse?"

"Yeah." He began quickly,"I'm Pein."

"Konan," she didn't remove her eyes from his,"And has anyone ever told you that your...hot?"

Pein blushed several shades of red,"Um...no not really."

Konan's eyebrows widened,"Oh..."

Pein placed a hand on her shoulder,"But thank you, that makes me feel...good."

Konan shrugged off his hand, frowning deeply,"Did you actually think I was being serious?"

Pein narrowed his eyes closer to hers,"Obviously not, and did you think I was kidding about not killing you?"

Konan shivered slightly at the warm breath,"Don't push my buttons, or I might just rearrange your already fucked up face."

Pein grabbed her by the beige dress she was wearing, and readied his other hand to hit her in the face.

She shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for what was going to happen,"Go ahead, maybe _that_ would make you feel good."

The orange-haired man gritted his teeth,"Damn it."

He released her now-wrinkled dress, leaving her shocked,"Weren't you going to--?"

"Yes I was!" Pein shouted in her face,"But as you can see, I have a soft side for fucking girls!"

Konan smiled at his confession,"You don't look like you have a soft side."

Pein glared murderously at her,"But I do, I was raised that way."

Konan blushed a bright rosy red color,"You..."

Pein panted soft pants near her slighty opened lips,"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No..." She leaned closer to his lips,"Just... Don't move."

Pein felt something warm on his lips. Did she just...?

He watched as blue orbs closed shut, making him kiss her back nonetheless.

Konan seperated their lips from going into further 'activites'.

"I'm sorry!" She turned around, running away deeper into the forest.

Pein wanted to follow her, but it was just too late. Wow, he thought, she's really hot... And tough...for a girl.

"...to think that we came all this way for some shitty gold." Sasuke finished saying, as he and Naruto walked over a root towards a willow tree.

Naruto jumped off the root,"Gold? What's gold?"

Sasuke sat next to the blonde in front of the willow,"You know, its yellow and it comes from the grass and--"

"OH!" Naruto searched inside his bag,"This?" He peeled off the outer skin of what was known as 'corn'.

"We have lots of gold Sasuke!"

Sasuke took the vegetable from his hands,"No Naruto, its like...this."

Naruto eyed the little shiny circle,"There's nothing like that around here."

"No gold," Sasuke repeated in astonishment,"A long fucking journey for nothing."

Naruto frowned,"Huh?"

Sasuke lied down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head,"Those guys are in for a big surprise."

Naruto leaned against his elbow,"Will they leave?"

"Some of them might."

"Will you go back home?"

Sasuke leaned on his elbow too,"Well there's not much of a home for me, 'cause I don't seem to belong anywhere."

Naruto's eyes turned into a hopeful puppy look,"You can belong _here_ Sasuke."

Sasuke, words almost escaping his mouth, was interrupted by a faint singing voice.

He sat up as he looked around for any women that might have been causing that voice.

A face appeared on the bark of the tree in front of him, but faded away instantly,"What the fuck was that?!"

Naruto smiled at him,"Did you see something?"

Sasuke shook his head,"No...no I didn't see anything but--"

"Did I see something Naruto?" He asked monotonously.

The blonde teen laughed,"Look again sasuke."

Sasuke locked eyes with the tree, his black orbs widening at the sight before him... An old woman singing inside a tree? Was that it? No... He had to be dreaming... Right?

Tsunade smiled warmly,"Hello Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's mouth hung agape,"Naruto... The tree is talking to me."

Naruto moved closer to his ear,"Then you should talk back."

"Don't be scared Sasuke," Tsunade assured,"I've been waiting to meet you."

"Say something teme!"

Sasuke glared at him,"What the hell am I supposed to say to a tree?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes,"Anything you want!"

Sasuke sighed, stood up, and looked straight into the eyes of the tree,"So um--"

"Come closer Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade made vines bring him towards her face. She was studying his face, but concentrating more into his eyes.

Tsunade backed away slightly,"Yeah he's got a good soul." She smirked,"And might I say, he is very handsome."

Sasuke blushed brilliantly,"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I like her already."

Naruto placed both hands on his shoulder and rested his head on them,"I knew you would sasuke."

"Uchiha!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and caution,"What do we--"

"Get behind me Naruto," Tsunade ordered quietly. Sasuke held onto the blonde closely, knowing that if Itachi and Kisame saw them both together, they would tell the rest of the crew.

"Dude doesn't this place give you the creeps?" Kisame mockingly asked the trembling Uchiha.

Itachi gulped,"No it d-doesn't, just pay attention to the damn area."

Kisame chuckled,"Whatever you sa--whoa!"

_Thump_

Both men fell face down into the dirt,"Watch where your going Kisame!"

Kisame frowned,"The fuck Uchiha I didn't do anything, it was the goddamn tree!"

"Of course it was the tree Kisame," Itachi sarcastically began,"Because trees are magically--"

The root of the tree slowly lowered itself back into the dirt, making Itachi gulp again.

"Maybe we should get out of here..." Kisame whispered.

Itachi smirked nervously,"No 'cause we don't--"

_Slap slap_

"OW!" yelled both men.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's wrist tightly,"C'mon you idiot!"

Itachi had no choice but to run along with the idiotic blue man.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of their hiding spot,"Glad your on our side."

Tsunade smiled wickedly,"These vines still have some power in them eh?"

"I'm gonna have to go back to the crew," Sasuke said, placing his bag over his head and to let it rest on his left shoulder.

Naruto grabbed his arm,"When will I see you again Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned, caressing the blonde's cheek with his hand,"Maybe tonight, right here."

He sprinted towards the location where his so called 'friends' would be.

"Well I haven't had this much excitement in over two-hundred years!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I shouldn't be doing this Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto grabbed his hair in frustration,"I shouldn't be seeing him!"

Tsunade turned her head in the direction Sasuke headed,"Who wouldn't want to see him again? Because I really want to."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization,"Do you think he's the one that the spinning arrow is pointing too?!"

Tsunade 'hmm-ed' at the question,"Maybe Naruto... You never know."

* * *

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Not sure what to call this chapter...

Reviews' answers:

SerenityFrogLuvr3: Yeah that's Deidara for ya, but I also love Treasure Planet! I was thinking of making a story for that one too, but its too many characters. XD

DeathAngel90: Never heard your reviews before! Thanks for liking my story so far! XD

LeiseFlustern: ........ There's nothing I need to say to you so.... yeah whatever.... I'm shocked that I even cried a bit (and I don't usually cry for these stupid reasons) Don't believe me?....pssh fine.

* * *

Shikamaru looked up at the arriving tribe that came in their canoes,"Oi the warriors are here!" He smirked at Kiba,"This should be troublesome."

Naruto, hearing what Shikamaru had said, dropped his hold on a basket, running over to see the hundreds of canoes near shore. Shit this is not good, he thought.

Minato was mumbling some words to the other chief, Jiraiya, helping him get out of the wooden boat.

Sakura turned to the blonde as he appeared next to her,"Naruto are you crazy?!" She whispered, her hands flying near his face,"What were thinking when--"

"Naruto!" The redhead walked right over to the teen.

"Gaara I--" He was cut off when an arm was placed around both his shoulders.

"Now we can destroy those white demons eh?" Gaara's voice was deep and eerie as ever.

Naruto ignored his question about the 'demons', listening to his father's words as he said,"Now we can kill all those invaders and live peacefully again."

"Wait dad!" Naruto reached his father, grabbing his arm,"Please listen to me--"

"I can't speak to you right now Naruto," Minato said,"I have to talk to the council."

"We don't have to fight them!" Naruto yelled, an agonizing look spread all over his face.

Minato turned his head,"But what do you--"

"Maybe you can talk to them!" The blonde shouted, tightening his grip on Minato's arm.

Minato shook his head reluctantly,"They don't want to talk Naruto."

Naruto looked down hopelessly. But the light bulb above his head lit up,"What if one of them wanted to talk, wouldn't you listen to him?"

"I don't kn--"

Naruto clenched his father's robe with both hands,"Wouldn't you?!"

Minato was lost for words,"Of course I would Naruto, but its not that simple."

Naruto didn't let go of him,"But--"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Minato apologized, moving away from his death grip, and lifting the tipi's entrance,"But like I said, it is not that simple."

* * *

Deidara kept his eyes open for anything that might have moved an inch out of the corner of his eye. Nothing. Hmm... maybe nothing was there after all.

_Crunch_

The blonde gasped, spinning his body around and aiming his shot gun at Sasuke.

"Whoa Deidara," Sasuke held his arms up in defense,"Its only me."

Deidara's heart skipped a beat,"Oh frikin god Sasuke, un," he took deep breaths,"I could've killed you, un!"

Sasuke grinned,"Not like that." He positioned himself next to the teen,"Keep both eyes open when your about to shoot."

Deidara was confused by the new advice, but understood after he repeated the sentence inside his head, realizing its meaning.

Kisame stopped digging in his hole when he saw a chicken ass haired teen walk past the picket fence,"Hey Uchiha where were you?"

Sasuke stood up and turned his gaze towards the two partners.

"We've been looking all over for you Sasuke." Itachi smoothly said.

"UCHIHA!" growled out an angry voice.

The raven looked at the snake man sprinting over to him,"Where have you been?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth, unable to find words,"I was, uh, scattering through the terrains sir."

"Very good Sassuke," Orochimaru hissed out,"So you know information about those savages." He grinned maliciously,"We'll need that for the battle."

"What battle?" Sasuke half-shouted, not believing his ears.

Orochimaru stayed calm,"We are going to eliminate thesse savagess."

Sasuke shook his head defiantly, pointing a deadly finger at the governor,"No! You can't do that!"

"Oh can't I?"

"Look we don't have to fight them." He stated as patiently as he could.

Deidara burst into the conversation,"What the hell has gotten into you Sasuke, un?"

"I've met one of them," he simply replied, his eyes not leaving Orochimaru's golden orbs.

Kisame grabbed Sasuke's shoulder,"You _what_?" Sasuke turned to face Kisame.

"A savage, un?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde,"There not savages, they can help us," he explained, motioning his hand at the forest,"They know the land."

Meeko stuck out the corn out of his bag. Sasuke grabbed it immediately,"And look," he showed them the vegetable,"Its food."

Itachi eyed the vegetable in interest,"What kind?"

"Don't try asking me," Sasuke rebutted, flickering his eyes from Deidara, and back to Itachi,"All I know is that its got to be better than biscuits and gruel."

Kabuto looked over Orochimaru's shoulder,"I like gruel."

Orochimaru hissed impatiently, snatching the yellow object away from Sasuke's hands,"They don't want to feed us!"

Kisame chuckled while Itachi hid his face as to not to laugh.

"They will do anything to hide our gold!"

Sasuke yelled, his hands in the air,"But there is no gold you fucking moron!"

Kisame and Itachi stayed awe-struck,"No gold?"

Orochimaru chuckled wickedly,"Let me guess," he moved closer to Sasuke, grabbing the hem of his shirt collar,"I suppose your 'little friend' told you this?"

Sasuke slapped his hand away,"Yes."

"Lies! Their all lies! They--"

"They're not lying because this is their damn land!"

Orochimaru stomped his foot on the ground,"This is my land you retarded ass hole!"

"And you know what?" He looked at all the crew members to see if they were paying close attention,"Whoever sees one of those savages and doesn't kill them," he was nose to nose with Sasuke,"They will be charged with treason and will get hanged!"

* * *

Descriptive enough? It better be, 'cause I might just forget this damn ff crap.

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes.


	10. LeiseFlustern please read?

A/N: Um... Geez why must I regret everything I do! Listen...um... LeiseFlustern... I uh... -sighs- Fine you don't have to review anymore, but yes I do indeed take things very seriously, don't ask why I just do. I only put this author's note for you because I really did regret that reply that I gave you... Two words: I'm sorry. Don't know what else to say, and thank you for saying that that chappy was a lot better than the last. Now I understand why you told me that descriptions in stories give them life. I asked my friend (UsagixSasuke) today in school if that was true and she was all like,"Of course dude if not its gonna be really boring!" I was like,"Wow... That's exactly what that friend of mine on FF said." Please forgive me. I will go slower in these upcoming chapters to make them as descriptive as possible. Bye girl... -Bluegirl20 P.S. Working on my next chapter, might post it tomorrow or the day after. DX (Sorry again)


	11. Aww so kawaii!

* * *

Chapter 11: Aww so kawaii!

Review's answers:

LeiseFlustern: -stays very quiet- I um... Heh I still feel bad about how I treated you, but other than that I hope you like this chappy... And you can put constructive critism from now on :) I won't get mad over the way you make the review. I do want to get better, but at the same time, I feel like being descriptive is way to hard. Especially since I wanna write like darkalbino... Hugs and kisses -gives chocolates and 'I'm sorry' card-

Anima270: Lol, out of all the characters I put into this story, you like Kabuto the most??? Lmfao that's kinda funny 'cause I barely put him into the chappies. Enjoy my chapter anima!

Jeni of the Deidara village: -glares playfully- All you guys that read my apology to LeiseFlustern are very very nosy! Lol jk but yeah I do agree with you about her flame review. It was kinda helpful xd. enjoy!

deathskeith: Never heard of you either! Thanks for reading my story and liking it so far!!! That makes me happy... And yes I'll be updating all the time! Enjoy my chappy!

* * *

The moon's bright light was shining over at Naruto as he sprinted over to his lover's location. Why was he going to him? It could probably be by the fact that their crew and Naruto's warriors were gonna begin a devastating war against eachother. But before the worried blonde could go any further, a voice called out his name. Damn it, he thought, she caught me.

Sakura approached the panting teen, a look of determination on her face,"Don't go out there Naruto, because I won't lie for you again!"

"I have to-"

Sakura lurched forward and grabbed his arm,"I won't let you do this Naruto!"

Naruto glared at her,"You don't know him."

Sakura walked over to look straight into his azure orbs,"If you leave, you'll be turning your back to your own people!"

"But I'm trying to help my people!" Naruto rebutted, as if the whole thing was obvious.

"Naruto please," Sakura held his hand,"Your my best friend, I don't want to lose you... You're gonna get hurt-"

Naruto let go of her hold,"I'm not going to get hurt Sakura!" He ignored whatever comment she had to say and commenced into running towards his lover.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura echoed through the lonesome, dull night.

* * *

Sasuke blew out the candle he had lit up ten minutes ago, preparing himself slowly in order to get to his blonde. He hushed Meeko before carefully opening the tent's entrance. Heh... lucky son of a bitch. No one noticed even the slightest sound of his movements.

"But what if Uchiha is right?" Kisame asked in a whisper,"What if there isn't any gold?!"

Tobi screeched out,"Tobi will go back home!"

"SHH!" Pein placed a finger over his mouth, making the idiotic man put his head down and pout.

As the argument over who's staying and who's leaving continued, Deidara finally noticed the raven-haired teen walk through the picket fence. He stood up slowly, yet quickly, but Sasori grabbed his arm.

"Where are _you_ going?" The redhead suspiciously asked. Deidara smiled with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, un," Deidara assured,"So don't worry so much."

"Fine."

Deidara kissed his tenderly and quickly ran to catch up with the captain. Deidara stuck out his head at the running teen, grinning at the thought of getting him into trouble. But his thoughts were interrupted when a man pushed him harshly out of the fence. It was Orochimaru.

"Follow him Deidara," Orochimaru smoothly ordered, darkness covering his face from being seen,"I want to know where he iss hiding."

Deidara nodded,"Yes sir, un."

"And Deidara!" Orochimaru stopped the blonde from leaving,"If you happen to ssee any savagess," he threw a loaded shot gun at him,"sshoot them."

Deidara hesitated over the 'shooting' part. He tightened his grip on the weapon, nodding over three times at the governor.

"Deidara."

He rolled his sky blue eyes impatiently and turned to once again face the snake man.

"Ssince you're a terrible sshooter," Orochimaru grinned under the shade,"I hope you actually _kill_ a ssavage, sso do _not_ disssappoint me."

The blonde closed his eyes regretfully as Orochimaru left without another word.

* * *

"Gaara."

Gaara turned his head to find Sakura looking at him with a worried expression,"What is it?"

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head,"It's Naruto-"

"What's wrong?" He immediately stood up and spoke seriously,"Is he alright?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, thinking if it was the right decision to tell him.

"Well?"

"I think he's um," she gulped,"I think he's in trouble."

* * *

"Tsunade baa-chan!"

"Naruto what did you do this time?" Tsunade questioned the panting blonde,"Why is the earth trembling so fucking much?"

Naruto glared playfully,"I didn't do anything baa-chan!" he looked around the whole area in case a specific 'raven' came bursting in.

"But Naruto what-"

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke reached the blonde, holding both of his hands. Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke stopped him.

"Listen to me," Sasuke took some deep breaths,"My men are going to attack your people, so you have to warn them."

Naruto stared into his onyx orbs,"Maybe its not too late to stop this!" He dragged the teen away from the tree.

Sasuke grabbed his other hand again,"Naruto, talking won't solve anything!"

"Alright!" Tsunade yelled over the argument,"Now its time for you two to listen to me."

Both teens turned their bodies to face her.

Tsunade smiled,"I want to show you something."

She made a vine's tip get closer and closer towards the water until it touched the liquid, making small waves get bigger in size.

Cerulean orbs flew open in realization,"The ripples."

Sasuke bent down the root he was standing on,"So? What about them dobe?"

Tsunade rolled her wooden eyes,"They are so small, but then you see how they grow larger in size."

"But!" Tsunade raised her voice before any of the two teens could speak,"Someone has to start them."

Sasuke looked over at her,"They're not going to listen to us."

"Young man, sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one."

She raised the root he sat on, allowing him to slide down near Naruto.

"Only when the fighting stops," she smiled as both teens held hands again,"Can you two be together."

Naruto blushed a tomato red just as Sasuke did. He smiled widely at the flushed raven.

"Alright," Sasuke said,"I'll go talk to your father."

Naruto scoffed and embraced the raven into a tight hug.

Tsunade smiled warmly and enclosed her whole body (of course the tree!) with the vines that hung from above like a set of curtains.

Sasuke held Naruto's waist and pulled him closer until their lips were joined.

The blonde smiled into the kiss, his arms wrapping themselves around the raven's neck. Sasuke pulled deeper into his lips, putting both hands onto his back.

Deidara, using his gun to move the bush for a better view, caught the scene of both teens kissing. His mouth opened in shock,'Holy shit, un." He said, but no sound came out.

Gaara watched, his heart boiling up with anger and betrayal. I'm going to kill that ass hole right now! He thought.

* * *

There you go guys, and yes this story is about to finish very soon! Please vote in my poll, I need to know what story I'm going to make. -talks slowly- If the movie you want me to write about is not in the list, then tell me in your reviews.  
thank you and bye bye now...

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes!


	12. A tragic death I think XD

Chapter 12: A tragic death... I think XD

Review's answers:

milkchocolate64: -laughs- Wow... Can't change your reviews 'cause you just want the chappies! I'll update a.s.a.p XD

Jeni of the Deidara village: Aww, your ruining the surprise! (Even if its not really a surprise XD) But yes very very nosy! -smiles- Hope you enjoy this chappy... Hopefully!

LeiseFlustern: -sighs- Let's see... Very very VERY nice review. Thanks for saying that that chapter was better; And yeah I get lazy with the descriptions and I hope to be automatic. XD Love ya sis! (You can put constructive critism for this chappy, XD I'm positive it sucked AND was not as descriptive as it should have been. Don't get worried 'cause you think your gonna hurt my feelings LF; You won't I promise.)

OrangeSpiral: Yeah heheh... Very fluffy and your welcome!

Sorry if this chapter was short, I was tired at night time XD

* * *

Gaara clenched his hands at the sight in front of him. This can't be happening, he thought, I love Naruto... I'm gonna fuck up that bastard!

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!"

Naruto seperated their lips at the familiar voice,"Oh no Sasuke run-"

Gaara tackle the surprised raven onto the ground with great force. Naruto stared, regreting the fact that he could've pushed Sasuke out of the man's way.

"Gaara no!" Naruto shouted, watching Sasuke struggling to get the insane human off.

Gaara paid no attention whatsoever to the panicking blonde. Instead, he took out an axe from his belt, lurching it at the raven's head; but missing every hit.

Sasuke grabbed the man by his shoulders, then used his feet to kick Gaara away in the stomach and fall onto his back.

"You bastard..." Gaara yelled murderously, turning his body to the side,"Don't underestimate me!" He stood up, his emerald eyes glaring at him.

Sasuke's eyes went wide when the man had taken out a wooden dagger from his pants' pocket.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed to himself. Well on the bright side Gaara might... No wait... Nevermind, there's--there's no bright side.

The redhead aimed the knife at the pale man's face, only to have both of his wrists caught with ease.

"Gaara please, don't hurt him!" Naruto cried, his voice all shaky and tears forming in his eyes.

Deidara rushed to get to his chicken ass friend.

"Don't die Sasuke, un," Deidara muttered to himself, getting the shot gun ready,"Don't die, un!"

Gaara started punching the raven's face nonstop. Naruto gasped when blood dripped out of Sasuke's lower lip and nose.

"Ah!" Sasuke groaned, his hands trying to push him away,"Get off of me!"

Naruto lurched his arms around Gaara's waist, pulling him back,"Leave him alone!"

Gaara snarled before pushing the annoying blonde away. Naruto fell face down to the ground, a grunt escaping his mouth.

Sasuke turned his head at the crying dobe, finding the strength in his heart to once again try and push the redhead away.

Gaara moved both hands at his neck, tightening them together, and making Sasuke choke due to lack of air.

"No Gaara!" Naruto said inbetween sobs,"No don't do it!" He helped Sasuke by grabbing the redhead's shoulders and pushing him back.

Deidara was sure-no positive that he had a good spot to aim his shot gun at Gaara.

"Ok, un," Deidara held up his weapon, an eye closed shut while the other carefully kept his position still,"I gotta save Sasuke-san, un."

_Keep both eyes open..._

Deidara opened his eyes, pressing the shot gun's trigger and breaking the silence with--what sounded like--the roar of thunder.

Gaara's emerald orbs widened with a gasp, his mouth hanging open and his hand grabbing onto Naruto's necklace. The orange piece of jewerly broke with a light _crunch_, along with the sound of his body splashing the water.

Naruto gasped,"Gaara?!" He immediately jumped into the water and turned the lifeless body over.

"Deidara!" Sasuke yelled at the paralyzed blonde.

Deidara hesitated nervously,"I didn't mean to, un... Is he--?"

"You killed him..." Naruto said, his voice barely even a whisper.

Sasuke blocked Naruto from getting close to Deidara by grabbing hold of his waist,"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"Naruto he was only trying to-"

"HE KILLED HIM!"

Sasuke restrained him before shouting,"Deidara get out of here!" The blonde was listening to the oncoming voices of unknown men.

"Get out of here!"

Deidara nodded, the weapon close to his chest, and ran for his now-saved life...

* * *

Heheh... Yeah, yeah I know it sucked ass but hey, my computer was broken...and I um *clears throat* I kinda did it late at night so... I kinda forgot to reread it and try to make anything more descriptive, but I was too tired and I was worried that you guys would think that I stopped writing my story/stories. DX Sowwy (Sorry) And I hope you..uh.. ENJOYED the chapter.

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes. And if some words that are supposed to be capitalized AREN'T capitalized, then its 'cause of the frikin new update on the .txt document. Anyways, all the letters get small and it takes a while to recapitalize them so.... Yeah that's all I gotta say for now... Bye byes!

-Bluegirl20


	13. Sai tells Naruto the truth

Chapter 13: Sai tells the truth to Naruto

Review's answers:

Jeni of the Deidara village: Lol! Poor Gaara! -cough- I had fun writing that chapter -cough- XD

LeiseFlustern: Aww, your review made me look like a frikin tomato! XD Thanks, but something tells me your just saying that 'cause you don't want me to feel bad... XD KAWAII!

OrangeSpiral: No problem Orange.

salvor-chan: Well salvor-chan guess what... ITS OK! -giggles- Do you really think I would get mad over a review with some helpful advice? OF COURSE NOT! And, believe it or not, I actually thought to myself,"She's right because I was writing this story so much better in the frikin beginning!" What happened to me?! I'm so mad at myself for not writing as good as I have been doing last time! And I'll agree with you, its getting really boring and it is lacking something... Wonder what that could be 'cause I've been thinking all night what I could do to make the descriptions and paragraphs have more...life...? Not sure... Sorry salvor-chan. But I'll try my very best to improve my stories. Especially since I want to study journalism when I get older XD can't wait!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I stood motionless in the river as a group of whooping villagers came running towards us. Deidara better have been grateful from the fact that my teme saved his god damn life, because now those guys are gonna take Sasuke away. I looked up as Kiba and Shino grabbed Sasuke by his arms. I heard Kiba growl before grabbing a fistful of chicken ass hair and pulling it downward. I gasped when I realized that... Sasuke was probably never gonna see me for a long time. Maybe he wasn't gonna see me ever again because dad might tell one of the men to kill him. Kankuro slowly walked over to his brother's dead body that lay in the water. I noticed his eyes watering, but he turned his head away from the guilty look I was giving him. He scoffed angrily, scooping up Gaara while I lifted Gaara's head. I watched as everyone left the area and made everything seem so quiet. I sighed shakily before staring out into the distance between the forest and the river. I knew it was my fault. I knew I was the one to be killed. I knew that just because Deidara was the one that shot Gaara, it was still my doing for the murder.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I whispered, my head hanging low.

I heard Meeko whimper like a sad puppy dog. His little feet crawled silently over to my paralyzed being.

"Meeko," I strictly began,"I want you to stay here. Don't try to follow me, because I need to sort things out a bit."

Meeko started fiddling with his claws as I spoke. He was afraid of what crazy plot I was gonna try and do. But what choice did he have other than to do what I said?

I immediately rushed through the woods, determination spreading all over my face as I thought about my next mission: Saving Sasuke.

"Mmm...?" Meeko hummed with his eyes closed. But then he noticed, after five minutes, that there was no response. Oh shit wait a second! Meeko turned around in circles to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, or if I was really gone.

"Rrrr..." The furious raccoon clenched his hands.

_'He left me!'_

* * *

Minato's eyes widened as Kankuro carried Gaara's lifeless body into the medical hut. Minato then noticed Kankuro's eyes all wet from crying.

"Who did this?" He hollered furiously at the crowd of murmuring people.

Kiba and Shino forced the struggling raven to walk to the chief,"Naruto was walking through the forest-c'mon you bastard-and Gaara went to bring him back-"

"But this white man killed him!" Kiba interrupted, once again grabbing the chicken ass hair and pulling it down so that Sasuke could face Minato.

Sakura popped out from Konan's side, giving her a regretful look. Konan smirked as the Chief began one of his _important_ speeches.

"So..." Konan crossed her arms,"Why so down Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed,"This is all my fault Konan." She covered her face with both hands,"Oh my god this is entirely my fault!"

Konan chuckled,"Calm down pinky, why don't you come with me for a minute... I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

"Who?"

Konan smiled a rare smile,"Let's just say its someone who totally likes me." She turned her body towards the forest,"But just so you know, he's probably not the kind of person who's _nice_."

Sakura nodded, a tone of suspicion in her voice,"Ok...?"

"...but now our anger is stronger." Minato raised his spear to Sasuke's throat.

"At sunrise, he will be the first ass hole to die!"

"But dad wait!"

Minato turned his head to look at me,"I warned you not to leave the village!"

"But-!"

"You disobeyed me!" Minato kept his voice at a loud tone,"I'm ashamed of you Naruto, how could you--"

"But dad I was only trying to help!" I said, my voice getting weaker by my sudden emotions.

"Because of your stupidity _and _idiocy, Gaara is dead!"

"I didn't mean to dad..." I whispered, getting down on my knees. Everyone from the village gave me a look of hatred before walking away into their homes.

"Oi Naruto-kun."

I looked up at the male teen,"What do _you_ want Sai?"

The teen got down on his knees and gave me a fake smile,"You know Sakura-chan was the one who told Gaara-kun to go and get you ne?"

I shot him a deadly glare,"She WHAT?!"

Sai fell on his butt at the quick response,"Geez, why do you care Naruto-kun?"

I inhaled deeply,"Because Gaara loved me and wanted to protect me but its my fault that he's dead even if Sasuke wasn't the one who really killed him--"

Sai's eyes widened at my fast pace,"What...?"

I sighed,"Look, the point is that Sasuke-san didn't kill Gaara," I grabbed his hair in frustration,"It was this blonde ass hole from his god damn crew--"

"_Who_?"

"His name is... Deidara I think?" I had some trouble remembering his name. Not that I cared about it anyways.

Sai smiled a real smile,"Aw cute name, but don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll be able to save Sasuke-kun before its too late."

I scoffed,"How would _you_ know?"

Sai chuckled,"I just know these things... Don't take this the wrong way but..."

"But what Sai?" I asked, watching the pale boy with great interest.

Sai laughed lightly,"I would do anything in order to keep you safe and happy."

I hesitated before finally saying,"I didn't know you liked me."

Sai shook his head,"Yes..." He locked eyes with my azure orbs,"But only a little." He retorted.

Before I could protest he yelled,"How about!"

"We go and see Sasuke-kun?"

I quickly stood up and began running towards the tipi that held the raven teen inside,"Well what're we waiting for! LET'S GO!"

Sai looked over his shoulder only to see me fall face down in the dirt.

"Hmm." Sai chuckled as he stood up,"Seem excited about seeing his boyfriend... Damn moron..."

Thereeeee you go! XD Hope you enjoyed it and let me beta someone's dame story! DX I'm kidding, only if you want to. Please vote in my poll and I put a different e-mail, which I will be checking everyday just in case!

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes!


	14. I'll always be with you Forever

* * *

Chapter 14: I'll always be with you... Forever

Review's answers:

salvor-chan: Okey dokey! Of course I'll try and make the chapters longer! I'm getting a little tired of this pocahontas crap lol. I mean I like it but... -clears throat- SO! This will also be first person. Sorry lol! XD

Jeni of the Deidara village: Oh geez now your bored! Hurry! READ THIS CHAPTER! NO MORE BOREDOM! XD

milkchocolate64: Lol I'll update soon!

OrangeSpiral: Always have and always will update my stories XD

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Sai dragged me over to a tipi that held two guards guarding it. I reluctantly let go of his hand, standing straight to make a good impression on the two men.

Sai took a deep breath,"Naruto-kun wants to look into the eyes of the guy who killed Gaara."

The males exchanged glances at one another, debating whether or not to let me through.

"Fine."

"But make it quick." The other man added.

I nodded with a fake smile, moving the curtains to the side and releasing them after entering the small home.

My heart completely sank. What I saw just made me want to burst into tears.

Sasuke was tied onto the tall, wooden pole that was placed in the middle of the tipi hut. I bit my lower lip, slowly walking over to the teen.

I bent down to look at his bangs covering his face. I gulped, gently grabbing Sasuke's chin and lifting his head up.

"Naruto..." He said incredulously. I stared into those black eyes while brushing away the bangs behind his ears.

My breaths were becoming heavier as I noticed my heart was pounding frantically.

"I'm so sorry," I said in agony. I embraced him into a warm hug, sobbing into his chest as I clenched his shirt with both hands.

Sasuke scoffed like nothing mattered,"What this?" He leaned his head down against mine,"I've gone through worse things..."

I locked my watery eyes with his onyx orbs,"Really?"

He smiled warmly,"Well I...can't think of any right now but..."

I backed away from his chest, turning my head to stare at the ground,"None of this would've happened if I never met you teme."

"Naruto, look at me..." Sasuke ordered quietly.

I let out a shaky sigh and looked up at him, tears still escaping freely down my whiskered cheeks.

"Now you listen to me dobe," Sasuke began with determination,"I'd die tomorrow then live a hundred years without knowing you."

I opened my mouth to respond when Sai's head popped into the scene,"Naruto-kun?"

"I can't leave you Sasuke..." I whispered, bursting into unstoppable tears as I cupped his face into my hands.

Sasuke shook his head,"No Naruto... Because no matter what happens to me..."

I brought his face nose-to-nose with mine.

He smiled while I breathed into his slightly parted lips,"I'll always be with you... Forever."

I kissed him passionately for what seemed to be (for me) the last time.

My hands slipped away when I started walking towards the exit of the tipi. Sasuke turned to look at my shadow on the wall in front of him until it was completely gone. I wish I hadn't left him inside the darkness of that place. But I had no other option.

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"They've got him guys, un!" I yelled as I arrived at the location of the whole crew. Lights and candles turned on, along with the many men that came out holding lanterns.

"Who's got him?" Kisame asked, rubbing his eyes.

I grabbed Itachi's shirt collar and brought him forward,"They've got your brother, un!"

Itachi calmly placed his hands on my wrists,"Who's got Sasuke, Deidara?"

"The savages you damn fucktard!" I shouted in his face. Itachi's eyes widened at Kisame.

"Then let's go get him--"

Kabuto peeked out of his tent with a lit candle. He chuckled at the arguing group of males before walking over to Orochimaru's tent.

He then felt a strong hand grab him by the sleeve and force him into the home,"Alright Kabuto, I couldn't have planned it a better way!"

Kabuto scratched his head,"What do you mean Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru pressed his chest onto Kabuto's back and covered the man's mouth with his hand,"All the gold will soon be mine Kabuto."

"...save him, un! He'd do the same to the rest of our fucking lives, un!" I yelled bravely at the crowd of listening men.

Pein walked forward to stand near me,"He's right, we've got to do something."

I looked at him with incredulous eyes,"I _am_, un?"

Kakuzu interrupted the orange-head from speaking,"Of course you damn idiot."

Hidan put his arm around Kakuzu's waist,"How sweet of you to fucking tell the moronic boy that he's right."

"SHUT UP, UN!"

Everyone stayed silent after my deafening yell,"First of all who's _that_?"

All the guys turned to look at the unknown woman standing behind Tobi and Zetsu.

"I am Konan," she explained,"And might I say... All you guys are very handsome."

I stared awe-struck at her as she got closer to Pein. I blushed at that compliment. Well um -cough- I wasn't the only one that looked like a damn tomato.

"But _this_ here is _my_ handsome boyfriend..." Pein blushed a light pink as Konan interlaced their hands together.

"Whoa whoa wait wait," Kisame said, holding both hands up in confusion,"Your telling me that you met a girl that's a savage and your her--"

"She is not a savage!" Pein exclaimed angrily.

Itachi cut into the conversation,"Does it really matter?!"

Everyone stayed quiet all over again. I groaned when Orochimaru came marching over to us.

"Shit, un!" I cursed in a whisper,"Hide her Pein, HIDE HER, un!"

He grabbed her by the waist and ran inside one of the tents that looked like it was mine. Damn ass hole...

"I told you those..._things_ were bad." Orochimaru hissed out.

I locked eyes with his golden orbs as he grabbed onto my shirt collar and shook me slightly.

"We will fight them today and win the battle! Now who's with me?" He eyed everyone with a deadly look. All the guys immediately agreed with a quick nod.

I shook my head with disagreement as Orochimaru threw shot guns at us all. I caught the weapon with ease, staring at it as Orochimaru and Kabuto began a...song?

"...and worse they're..."

"SAVAGES!" Tobi yelled excitedly.

"Savages!" Kisame bellowed.

Orochimaru grinned widely at the rising weapons from the crowd,"Barely even human!" He sang.

"Savages, savages!" Itachi held onto Kisame with a small smile. The shark chuckled and kissed him on top of his head.

"...they must be evil!" Orochimaru sang,"We must sound the drums of war!" (For Jeni XD)

"Tobi you're not leaving my side, got it?" Zetsu told him.

Tobi nodded,"Of course not, 'cause Tobi good boy!"

Zetsu scoffed,"Idiot..."

I was soon wrapped into a pair of muscular arms. I smiled as I blushed brilliantly,"Sasori?"

"Hmm," he said,"You guessed right."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The whole village was surrounding an enormous bonfire as Kakashi murmured a few words at the flames. Minato, standing right in front of the raging flames, sang silently to himself.

"The pale people are demons..."

Kakashi used finger-paint to mark some of the villagers as warriors,"...there's emptiness inside." He sang loudly.

Shikamaru look at Kiba,"I wonder if they even bleed..." He softly sang to him. "Hn... Troublesome."

Most of them sharpened their axes, spears, and their arrows. Sasuke instantly looked back as the curtains flew open. It was only Minato.

Minato shook his head in disgrace, closing the tipi once again and picking up his staff,"We must sound the drums of war!"

Kiba hollered,"Savages! They're the savages!"

Kisame and Itachi were rising their weapons,"Savages!"

"We must sound the drums....of....war!"

**(A/N: I'm not making this sing-song shit so long... Sorry, I know it was all retarded XD)**

The smoke of the bonfires collided against eachother, causing the sky to look at if the battle had already begun.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"They're gonna kill him at sunrise, Granny Tsunade..." I explained hopelessly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes,"Well you obviously have to stop them Naruto."

I looked up at her wooden face,"I can't Granny--"

"Yes you can!" She yelled,"All you have to do is continue to follow your dream--"

"I followed the wrong path Tsunade!" I yelled back, this time with anger.

She sighed deeply at the look of guilt on my face.

"I feel so lost..." I whispered, tears beginning to roll down my face as I bent forward to stare at the ground.

Meeko looked at me with sadness. But the light-bulb above his head lit up. He climbed up the tree and searched through the many things he had inside the bark.

"What are you doing you little shit?" Tsunade suspiciously asked.

I glanced up at Meeko by the sounds of his chittering.

"What is it, Meeko?" I asked, a bit of concern slipping away from my voice.

He handed me a golden, round shaped object that looked very familiar to me...

"The compass?" I raised an eyebrow at the happy animal,"What for...?"

I stared awe-struck at the device when I looked down at it. I noticed that the arrow would move everytime I turned it around in circles.

"The spinning arrow..." I whispered half to myself.

Tsunade smiled brightly,"Its the arrow from your dream Naruto!"

"I was right! It was pointing to him!" I shouted with much happiness.

Flower petals in bright colors surrounded my body as I kept circling the compass. I stood up, the arrow spinning at a very fast pace by itself. I inhaled deeply, turning my head to look at the sky in the distance.

"Sunrise!" I yelled. My heart was throbbing hard against my rib cage. I was a nervous wreck if you ask me.

"Its not too late Naruto!" Tsunade said with a grin,"Let the spirits guide you! Let your mother's spirit show you the right way to your path!"

My eyes widened when the compass said to go straight towards my village.

"Now Naruto! There's still time to save Sasuke!"

I nodded,"I'm gonna save Sasuke, Tsunade-baa chan! Believe it!"

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Let's go!" Orochimaru ordered to his crew.

Everyone struggled to push the cannons close enough to strike the savages.

"It's finally morning..." Minato sing-songed in a whisper,"Bring out the prisoner!"

Kiba, holding him steady from behind, forced Sasuke to walk faster. Neji pulled at the rope that was loosely tied around the raven's neck. Didn't want to choke him to death y'know?

I reached the steep cliff over the water fall,"I have no clue of what to do, still... I know I've got to try!" I sing-songed to myself.

Sasuke used all his strength to get away from the rock in which they were going to kill him in.

I began losing my breath as my legs kept telling me, _don't give up...your almost there._

"I've got to get there right away!" I sang at a fast pace.

Sasuke struggled. I ran. Neji pulled more. Dad waited for Sasuke's arrival. How the f-ing christ was I going to get there in time?!

"Mom please give me the power to save my teme!" I prayed to her.

Deidara marched towards the battle area next to Kisame and Sasori. This is definitely gonna be a long ass day, un, he thought.

I ran quicker,"Please don't let it be too late!"

The chicken ass backed away, only to be slapped in the face by Shino.

Everyone chanted in a pattern...

"Demon!"

"Animal!"

"Savages!" Orochimaru growled out.

"How loud... Are these drums of war?" I whispered.

Sasuke was pushed down onto his knees and Kiba slammed his cheek flat on the long rock.

The whole crew arrived at the location and watched in anxiety as Minato was about to kill Sasuke.

I rushed,"I know I'll get there in time!" I yelled, moving all the warriors out of the way.

Minato positioned the axe over his head.

"NO!"

He stopped dead on his tracks when I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and back. My head was resting on top of Sasuke's. I took a large amount of deep breaths before locking my eyes with dad's cerulean orbs.

"If you try to kill him dad..." I warned murderously,"Then you'll have to kill me too!"

Minato lowered his axe,"Naruto, stand back--"

"I won't!" I shouted,"I love him dad..." I softly said.

Minato's eyes widened at the sudden statement. Orochimaru scoffed in complete shock, holding up his sword.

Shikamaru and Kankuro glanced at eachother. Shikamaru smirked,"Naruto-kun is _very _troublesome...what a drag."

"Naruto please he might--"

"Look around you dad!" I interrupted Sasuke,"This is what you call the path of hatred, isn't it?!"

I embraced my teme even closer to my face,"This is the path _I_ choose dad! What will yours be?!"

Minato gulped slightly as he turned his head to look at the men with shot guns; He turned his head again to look at the warriors with bows and arrows.

I watched as he inhaled the air that had the trail of flower petals. I frowned, waiting for my father to respond. I knew it was my mom in the winds. I felt her presence around our beings.

Minato smiled warmly at the weapon he held before rising the axe in the air,"My son speaks with the truth from his heart!"

I raised my eyebrows at the speech he started to say,"But he comes with courage..."

He looked down at me,"And understanding."

I smiled widely at him with watery eyes.

He grinned,"Release him." He ordered.

Kiba used a dagger to cut the rope around Sasuke's wrists. Sasuke stood up, locking his onyx eyes with my azure ones.

I cried in joy, wrapping my arms around his neck while he placed a hand on my spiky hair and his other one on my back.

"I'm so happy your ok." I mumbled into his neck.

Sasuke's body moved up and down as he chuckled,"Thanks to you, dobe."

I looked at him nose-to-nose.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

"No Sasuke... Thank _you_."

Sakura stared at us for a period amount of time with a sweet smile,"Aww..."

Deidara watched, his mouth hung agape,"That's cool, un."

Sasori pulled him forward into a chaste kiss,"That's _very_ cool..."

Orochimaru frowned in distaste, drawing his sword from its sheath,"Now is our chance! Attack--"

"No." Itachi casually said.

Orochimaru turned his head to look at Itachi,"What do you mean _no_?"

Kisame stood in front of Itachi, just in case _Mr. Governor_ tried to do anything with him,"They don't want us to fight!"

"Its a trick you retarded ass holes!"

Deidara and Sasori got behind the couple with looks of you-better-shut-up-before-I-fucking-kill-you.

"Fine I'll settle it myself!" Orochimaru grabbed onto Tobi's gun and aimed it at Minato."

Sasuke immediately stood in front of the Chief as Orochimaru pulled the trigger.

_Boom_

Naruto instantly looked up. What he saw was very very _very_ unexpected... Because it wasn't Sasuke who got shot. It was someone he thought would never do such a thing...

* * *

LOL! This is gonna be kind of a clifhanger kind of thing, 'cause I'm not sure who's gonna guess who took Sasuke's place. XD I bet you are, just think about the last few chappies you've read so far... Hmm... Sorry if it was super short, because I found it to be **_extremely_** short!

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes!


	15. Please don't leave me

Chapter 15: Please don't leave me...

Reviews' answers:

Jeni of the Deidara village: I know lol ZetsuXTobi XD Love them together! So cute... But um... -if there is sequel to Naruhontas I may not read it...*mwah!*- Not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or something... Lol? Still love you though!

OrangeSpiral: Yep very very VERY cute together...

hanakisa: You're a new reviewer of mine yay! Yup it is in fact Sai... Damn it dude you guys are good... XD Thanks for liking my story! XD

narulove55118: You're a new reviewer of mine too yay! I'm mean huh? XD I wuv you! Lol jk, but I can't believe you guys really like my stories... Its really weird and cool at the same time!

Solice364: Lol Hinata...? Lee...? Please read this chapter you silly goose head! (Sorry, I call my niece that stuff all the time!)

Jinnai Yamiyuki: Thanks for liking the ending the best... And yeah, sorry to disappoint you over the whole 'American' phrase thing. I'll put dattebayo somewhere around here... XD

LeiseFlustern: -cries- I guess you stopped reviewing... I don't know why... I love you bff... R.I.P XD LOL

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I wrapped my arms around the guy who saved my teme's life.

"Sai!" I yelled frantically,"Sai don't close your eyes!"

The teen fake smiled, turning his head to look at my face,"Na...Naruto..."

Sasuke bent down near Sai's body, putting his hands on top of his wound.

Everyone watched silently. Sakura gasped into her shaky hands while Lee put an arm around her shoulders; In an attempt to calm her down.

Deidara growled at Orochimaru,"You shot him, un!"

The snake man dropped the weapon to the ground,"He got in the way you moron!"

Sasori grabbed a chunk of his long hair, pulling it down and earning a yelp,"You don't have the right to call _my_ boyfriend a moron."

Orochimaru used his elbow to punch Sasori in the stomach,"I have the right for everything!"

Tobi tackled him to the ground,"Tobi gonna hurt governor real bad!"

Zetsu smirked,"Good boy Tobi..."

I felt so guilty. Why did I feel like it was all my fault?!

"Sai..." My breathing became heavy,"I'm so sorry..."

Sasuke put more pressure into the wound,"He's gonna be ok dobe. Stop worrying so much."

I shot my head up,"Really?!"

Sai shook his head. I glared murderously at Sasuke.

He held up his bloody hands in defense,"Don't look at me like that, you have to be positive for certain--"

"SASUKE!"

I huffed impatiently as he realized the amount of blood that was spilling out of Sai's chest.

"Oh!" Sasuke covered the injury,"Sorry..."

_Stupid ass hole..._

"Why're you guys fighting the snake dude?" Konan asked monotonously.

Pein turned to her direction, his hands inside his pockets,"I dunno."

She smiled warmly before giving him a passionate kiss,"I take it you don't want to fight...?"

He crossed his arms reluctantly,"Nope."

"Give me that, un!" Deidara snatched Orochimaru's dagger away,"Take him away, un!"

Orochimaru managed to get out of confinement for a while,"Now you listen here _Goldilocks_!"

Deidara growled furiously,"What'd you call me, un?!"

Orochimaru lurched his hand forward to re-snatch the dagger,"Goldilocks."

_Thump_

Deidara widened his eyes as a painful feeling of a cut spread throughout his body.

"Fuck, Deidara!" Sasori panic yelled, running over to the bleeding blond.

Orochimaru was taken away by Kisame and Itachi. Pein and Konan looked over at the injured idiot.

"Let's go help them." Konan suggested without emotion.

Pein embraced her closer to his chest,"Nah... Let the redhead handle the situation."

Konan chuckled,"You ass hole."

Deidara pushed Sasori away gently,"I-I'm fine, un..." He assured weakly.

Sasori glanced at the knife that was deeply shoved into the tissue of his upper chest (heart).

"Fucking Christ..." He whispered,"You just have to get hurt all the time don't ya?"

The blond teen scoffed,"N-no... Don't worry about me, go h-help Sasuke, un."

Sasori shook his head,"Hell no!" He picked him up bridal style, sprinting towards the crew members. _Reminds me of the day we met..._

I held Sai's head up,"I'm gonna get Kakashi ok?"

Sai coughed, a trail of blood sliding down the corner of his mouth,"No Naruto... I did th-this to s-save your b--"

"I don't care!" I yelled inbetween tears,"I don't want you to die you damn idiot!"

Sasuke smirked as he got up to get the grey-haired man,"Usuratonkachi..."

I rolled my eyes,"Don't sleep ok...?"

The pale teen nodded slowly,"Anything for you, Naruto-kun."

_Two hours later..._

**Normal POV**

Kisame took Deidara out of the redhead's grasp,"Will he make it Sasori?"

Sasori, sighing impatiently, clenched his hands in frustration,"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!"

Itachi grabbed him by the shirt's collar,"Hey! Calm down you little shit!"

Sasori tried to push him away but Itachi firmly held his chin close to his face,"Just because your damn boyfriend is hurt, doesn't mean you have to take your anger on everyone else!"

"Why don't you go fuck off and screw with--"

Itachi lurched his round fist directly at his face, causing Sasori to fall to the ground with a bloody nose.

Kakuzu restrained the pissed man by holding him down,"Both of you should calm down..."

"Geez, you damn people with your fucking tempers..." Hidan smirked.

Kisame rolled his eyes,"Dumb asses..." He mumbled. The shark man carefully set Deidara's head on top of a pillow inside the small wooden boat.

"Is the ship ready yet?" Pein asked.

Kisame shrugged,"Probably coming right now." He smiled wickedly,"We just need to put some more cargo into the other boat."

Pein raised an eyebrow before realizing that the 'cargo' was actually...

Zetsu and Tobi threw the tied up man into the boat.

"Yay!" Tobi cheered, doing a happy dance,"We did it Zetsu, we did it!"

Zetsu pulled the overly hyper man close to his body,"We sure did Tobi. And guess what?"

Tobi lowered his head onto his shoulder,"What?"

Zetsu whispered,"You're a _really_ good boy..."

Tobi jumped five feet into the air,"TOBI GOOD BOY!"

Orochimaru mumbled into the bandanna that was wrapped around his mouth,"You better let go of me before I have you hanged for this!"

Kabuto used a tissue paper to clean away his tears,"I'll miss you Oro-sama!" He sighed, depression spreading all over his body.

The sad man began crying nonstop when an old man left, along with the snake man in the boat.

"Hey Sasori?"

Sasori turned to face the now-stunned raven,"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke hesitated before choking a laugh,"What--pfft!--happened to you?"

Sasori pushed him onto the floor,"It was Itachi's fault you damn bastard!"

Sasuke held up his hands in defense,"Ok sorry... But where's Deidara?"

The redhead's dark green eyes was clouded over by water as he pointed at the other boat.

The raven inhaled deeply,"Oh shit... Is he ok?"

Sasori was just about ready to explode,"Do you think," he began slowly,"I know if he's ok?"

Sasuke shook his head in defeat,"No... But I think a friend of mine can help."

"Hey look!" Tobi screeched,"Its the savages!"

Zetsu shook his head with a small sigh,"No Tobi, they are _not_ savages."

Kisame, Itachi, and Pein drew their guns. You never know what might happen ne?

Naruto, along with many other villagers, walked past the fog that enclosed the whole forest.

**Naruto's POV**

I stared at all the men while my friends placed their baskets down.

Sasuke widened his eyes when I walked over to him,"You're leaving aren't you?"

Sasuke suddenly felt hurt by my words,"Naruto..."

Itachi looked at Kisame and back to the villagers,"Let's stay here." He whispered into the shark's ear.

Kisame chuckled,"Why?"

Itachi smiled warmly,"I like it here..."

Kisame said the same thing to Zetsu, then Zetsu told Tobi. Tobi nodded and passed it on to everyone else silently.

I let my tears escape freely,"Please don't leave me Sasuke."

Sasuke cupped my face into his warm hands,"But Naruto, I have to."

I sobbed into his neck as he cleared his throat,"Dobe don't make this harder than it already is."

Sasori tapped him on the shoulder,"Sasuke I have a better idea."

I straightened up when Sasuke turned his being to frown at the redhead.

"Not now..."

I gripped his hair to pull him deep into my pink lips.

Itachi blushed a dark pink when Kisame smirked,"We should try doing that more often."

Sasori growled, walking over to Deidara to see if he was perfectly fine.

Konan interrupted,"Sasuke-san... Don't separate me and Pein."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows,"What?"

"I said don't separate me away from Pein... I love him."

Pein blushed a rosy red just like Konan.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's waist,"Stay here...with me..."

Sasuke kissed the top of my spiky head,"I can't Naruto..."

I began walking away right after I heard the words 'I can't' again. Sasuke lurched forward to grab my wrists.

"But there's something you need to remember dobe."

I locked eyes with his onyx orbs, feeling like I was being pulled into their inky depths,"Oh really?"

Sasuke nodded,"No matter what happens to me..."

He gave me a chaste kiss,"I'll always be with you... Forever."

I remembered those words from yesterday. I smiled warmly into his parted lips,"I love you teme."

He let a tear slither down his cheek,"I love you too... Dobe."

Sakura watched, a pond under her feet from her tears of sadness,"No Sasuke-kun don't leave!"

Sasuke looked up.

"Please... I-I can help your friend over there, and-and maybe I can ask Minato-sama to make more homes."

Sasori gulped,"Please Sasuke. Do it for Deidara. Do it for-"

"Do it for me." I finished quickly in a whisper.

Sasuke sighed. I stared at his face as he looked around.

"Who wants to leave?" Sasuke asked loudly.

No response. Not even Pein raised his hand.

Sasuke chuckled,"Who wants to stay?"

Itachi glanced at all the people when he raised his hand. Everyone did what Itachi was doing.

Deidara weakly lifted his arm,"I want-ah-to stay here-ow-with you guys..."

Meeko and Flit pulled at my pants,"What is it?"

Flit took out an orange necklace and motioned Meeko to hold it up for him.

I gasped,"My mother's necklace..."

Sasuke watched as I tied the piece of jewerly around my neck,"You look beautiful..."

I laughed lightly at the idiotic comment,"Aw... Is Sasuke still gonna leave his _beautiful _dobe?"

He suddenly picked me up in his arms,"Nope."

Tobi cheered with Sakura,"Yes! He's staying with us!"

"YEAH!" Everyone clapped at the couple.

Minatolaid his wool-made piece of cloth around Sasuke's back.

"Who-?! Oh..."

I smiled into his neck when he gulped nervously at my dad.

"You are welcome to stay here with my son," he calmly stated.

"Th-thank you." Sasuke stuttered anxiously.

"Sasuke?"

He casually put me down,"Hn?"

I blushed,"You can always live with me in my tipi..."

"Let's go guys!" Kisame yelled, making Sasuke glare deadly at him,"Its time to go to our..." He stayed still, trying to figure out what to say next.

"New home?" Itachi smoothly asked.

"What he said!"

All them sprinted through the woods until they reached Konoha. But Sasuke could've sworn he forgot something...

Deidara was left alone in the boat,"Hey wait, what about me, un?!"

Sasori gasped in shock.

_Oh fuck I forgot about Deidara! He's injured for Christ's sake!_

He thought for a few moments before sprinting back towards Deidara.

* * *

I'm so sorry to say this, but I pretty much wrote anything because I really wanted to finish this damn story. -Fans face with hand- Do you know how nervous I am to hear your reviews?! I'm worried about you guys not liking how it came to be! -Cries-

P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes!


End file.
